Danzo Hokage V2
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: Danzo as Hokage. Naruto in Root. Darker Naruto world. Sixteen-year-old Genins.
1. A Different Choice

Danzo Hokage V2.

* * *

Updated on 2-24-2020.

AN: This story was put on hold until I had time to really plan out how I want the story to go. I have made a few edits here and there so anybody who has read the older version may wish to do so again in case the edits are more to your liking.

AN2: This idea was born out of the idea that in the canon timeline the second Hokage(Tobirama Senju) had more time (A few added seconds) and as such had time to really make the choice. In this timeline, however, he simply doesn't and must make a choice and so picks the one he feels would be the one best suited to fare in a war-torn era. Danzo thus becomes the next Hokage of Konohagakure.

* * *

Second Great Ninja War.

* * *

In the latter days of the second great ninja world war, Tobirama Senju made a choice. A choice that would have far-reaching implications for the ninja world as a whole. A choice that in a parallel universe would have set the world down a path of eventual peace. All won by a happy-go-lucky boy in a sickeningly orange jumpsuit. A universe that would have seen levels of cooperation unlike anything ever seen before. However, in this universe, he would send the world down a far darker path. One that would ensure that the way of the ninja would not only continue but also grow. Both in number and in its very necessity.

In the end, he really only had two choices. Hiruzen Sarutobi or Danzo Shimura. Both men were highly skilled ninja in their own right. Both had killed in the name of their village. Both had bled for the village and would undoubtedly do so again if necessary. However, in the end, he also knew that neither of them had the skills necessary to hold the enemy forces at bay for long. He would have to be the one to do it and so needed to name his successor. Worst yet he didn't have much time at all to make it. He would need to use his instincts, His gut feeling on what to do.

Thinking about the two possible new Hokages carefully he eyed the two men long and hard. This choice would fundamentally alter the very course of human history. As Hokage this may very well be the most important decision in his life. On one hand Hiruzen embraced his brother's ideals of peaceful cooperation. That could be useful should cooler heads prevail after the war. On the other hand, Danzo embraced a mindset much more aligned to his own. Danzo understood that while the ideals Hiruzen held would be nice and in many ways more preferable. The way of the world made such views very naive. That could also be useful and likely to be the one best suited to the geopolitical situation of the times. So, in the end, he picked Danzo and in so doing changed the course of the ninja world forever.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 7.

* * *

In the many years that followed that dark day, the academy's curriculum was made even harder to ensure that only the very best would become genin. This, however, did lower there forces a fair bit, but at the same time, it had also kept them on top of the many other ninja villages that had started showing up. Villages such as the Hidden village of Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and their own village of Konohagakure

Iruka Umino was giving the very last lecture of the school year. Iruka was like many who had been an academy student under Danzo's multi-decade-long rule. He was a rather indifferent man who accepted nothing but excellence from all of his students. He was nevertheless a fair man to all and was overall efficient in his teachings. His most notable feature was his left eye which was covered in a thin eyepatch. An injury from a long-forgotten mission in the Land Of Mist back in his genin days. But this year would be different from most. As most of the big-name clans had their future clan heads in attendance.

The Namikaze-Uzumaki clans were represented by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was best known as the fox and was the number one student in overall placement. He was also the holder of the most powerful of the nine-tailed beasts. The nine tails itself, Kurama. Iruka could honestly say he could see him going far in his ninja career. He was after all the son of who many were already calling the unofficial 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Best known by his world-famous nickname the Yellow Flash.

The Hyuga clan was represented by none other than one Hinata Hyuga. Who was easily one of, if not the very best female in their year. Hinata Hyuga had mastered her clan's fighting style to such a high degree that it looked like a master ice skater on the ice. No movement was ever wasted. Few could ever hope to match her in a hand-to-hand fight and fewer still dared try.

The Haruno clan was represented by Sakura Haruno. Who was by far the best of any of the non-ninja academy students. Along with countless others with various levels of mastery in the ninja arts. However, Iruka Umino knew clan or not a ninja had to have the needed skills or one would sooner find themselves in a box with nothing save a small plot of land and a modest tombstone than in any history book. So with that in mind, he began to give out the first part of there genin exams. A paper test.

* * *

Uzumaki Namikaze Clan Compound.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was happy to see his son pass his academy exams and move upwards in his ninja career. As was his mother who was busy cooking something very special for this occasion. A nice big bowl of ramen. Minato joked that they were both genetically disposed to liking the dish. This, in turn, had made both mother and son give nods in agreement quite fervently, after all, it was the food of the gods. The only real downside being that his grandfather (Jiraiya Namikaze) and grandmother (Tsunade Senju Namikaze) couldn't enjoy this day with him. As they were both on a mission and wasn't likely to be back for a few more days. But so was the life of a ninja.

Hours later and Naruto was busy reading an advanced medical textbook in his room. It was a gift from his grandmother the year before. He would admit and did so frequently that Sakura was the true bookworm in his year. He would also admit that he could easily see her as a medical type ninja. She had the necessary skills for such a role. Her high test scores were proof enough of that. She had even asked his grandmother to help her should she pass her genin exams. He wished her the very best of luck when he saw her walk out of the testing room with the leaf insignia proudly displayed on her new headband the day before. He made plans to gift her the many medical textbooks he now owned as soon as he saw her again. As she was to pay him a visit the very next day he wouldn't need to wait all that long to do it. He also knew that the team placements wouldn't be posted for a few more days. As his year had so many highly influential clans he was sure the higher up's would battle tooth and nail until the bitter end. That was fine by him as that meant he had more time to just kick back and relax.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 7.

* * *

The next week Naruto and two other kids, his teammates could be seen in the hot classroom. One was a pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno. But unlike most of the non-ninja kids, she had not only survived her genin exam spar. She had also won it too. She was the only one to do so facing a clan kid. Sure the kid was from a no-name clan but the accomplishment was not any less significant. The other was Sasuke Uchiha. His family/clan made up the majority of the military police forces. He had been the second-best. Just falling behind Naruto in the overall placement. But he was nevertheless a skilled fighter. His clan's bloodline made him a powerful foe even at his young age.

The :kids: by civilian laws only had been waiting nearly all day in the hot classroom. Sakura could be seen reading an entry-level medical textbook to better understand the human body. A gift from her lifelong friend, Naruto. A gift she was going to use to better protect her teammates and a gift she would use to torture whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the bad end of her blade.

As for the two boy's both could be seen playing a game of Go. As for Kakashi himself, he was just outside the window overlooking the classroom as he enjoyed rereading a small green book. He was being very careful not to make too much noise or else he would be forced to put the book away. A sin to most ninja. Male or female. After yet another hour he had read the book for the 5,678th time. He had, of course, read all the books in the series (69 books in all) well over a thousand times and he would do so for another thousand. That is if the holiest of logs would allow him. But he still had a job to do and so with an audible sigh, he jumped down from the tree and entered the building.

* * *

Training Ground 7.

* * *

Kakashi had just got done explaining to the three that the academy's genin test was just to see who had the potential to become genin. His test and ultimately the true genin test, however, was to really become one. Once that was done with and he was sure they all understood Kakashi pulled out a scroll. It was a fair bit bigger than any of the scrolls they had seen before back in the ninja academy.

"This-". Kakashi began once he knew he had their undivided attention. "Is called a prisoner containment seal, it's used to move people from place to place to be killed for high crimes such as treason or a failed attempt to assassinate a daimyo. Your mission is quite simply to hunt them all down and kill them. You have just one hour to complete this assignment or you three will fail and be dropped from the ninja program. So do your best". Kakashi said to the trio. With that done he unsealed the three prisoners and off they ran. No sooner had the three prisoners entered into the forest that lined the training ground did the three would-be genin get the go-ahead to begin their hunt.

Naruto being by far the fastest of the three could easily keep up with his prisoner. Both of them ran through the forest at high speed. Jumping over, sliding under and dodging the many small branches from the many trees and bushes that lined their path through the forest. But after nearly 30 minutes the man began to slow. Naruto upon seeing his opportunity quickly fired off a handful of ninja stars. With all but one hitting true. This, in turn, made the man fall down the small river embankment. With that done Naruto casually pulled out a scroll from one of his many pants pockets before quickly summoning a small sword. The sun glinted off the steel temporarily blinding the soon-to-be-deceased prisoner.

"Look kid just let me go". The man cried out in pain. He knew all too well that his time on this earth was running out and fast. If he didn't find some way to get himself out of this mess he would be dead in only a few more seconds. He, of course, didn't at all like the idea of dying. No, not at all in fact. He enjoyed living far too much for that.

"No". Naruto said before he cut the man's head clean off in one fluid motion. His mother's intense training had made that possible and for that, he was truly grateful. The mere thought of walking home covered in that foul crimson was one he would rather like to avoid if at all possible. That and his mother would have beat him six ways to Sunday if he did so no matter the reason. With his task now complete Naruto slowly made his way out of the forest. Now it was up to his two teammates to pass.

Sasuke meanwhile eyed his own prey from atop a nearby tree. He like Naruto had burned nearly half his allotted time. His prisoner had stopped running in an obvious attempt to catch his breath. The man even looked a bit relieved. Sasuke watched as the man shoved handfuls of cool water into his hot dry mouth all the while laughing at how he got away and would soon return to raping little village girls and boys.

"Fucking sick fuck. I'll kill you nice and slow". Sasuke muttered under his breath eyes filled with rage. Many a girl and boy had fallen to the likes of him and today he would die. Just then his prey began to depart his temporary camp. Sasuke upon seeing this quickly jumped down and cut his prey's Achilles tendon forcing the man to fall face-first onto the dirt floor.

"Grr...fuck, who the fuck are you, why are you doing this to me. Do you not know who I am"? The man asked eyeing the boy with a look of pure hatred. Sasuke, however, paid the man no mind as he replied in a calm even tone.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the newest genin of Konohagakure and today I shall kill you. I'll allow you a few last words". Sasuke said before he made his way over to the downed man. His blade already out and ready to make the cut.

"Fuck you kid. My boys will fucking kill you for this"! The man yelled out trying to get back on his feet. Sasuke, in turn, unleashed a long line of white-hot flame. The yells of his pray gave the new genin great joy. A tent soon forming that he would need to remove before meeting back up with his team. But he had time so he wasn't at all worried about that. Once his pray was nothing more than a blackened husk he cut off his head and moved deeper into the forest. He now had to relieve himself. Now it was up to Sakura to pass the test.

Sakura had cornered her prey next to a rock face.

"Look kid just let me go, no need to do this". The man said his eyes moving left to right trying to find any possible escape. He found none.

"Sorry, but I can't do that". Sakura replied as she slowly removed a handful of kunai from her bag.

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want. Just name it". The man said as hot tears began to run down his face.

"Sorry but if I don't kill you I'll fail, no way is that happening". Sakura replied in an uncaring tone before she fired her handful of kunai hitting her prisoner.

"Arr...fuck that fucking hurt. I'm fucking going to tear you apart girl"! The man said before rushing at her with as much speed a fat man could with kunai jutting out of his arms and legs. Sakura easily dodged his every move as she fired more and more into him. It wasn't long before the man was unable to do much of anything aside from bleeding out and crying. Taking her prize she made her way out singing happily all the way. Her long pink locks now red with blood.

"Congratulations you three are now full-on genin, starting first thing tomorrow we'll be taking missions but until then you three can enjoy the rest of the day. Kakashi said before leaving the three new genin alone. The three high fived each other before returning home to break the news. Tomorrow their lives as a true ninja of Konohagakure would begin and they couldn't wait.


	2. The Wave Mission

Chapter 2: The Wave Mission.

* * *

Hokage Office.

* * *

It had been several weeks since the newest generation of team seven had been formed and Danzo was currently busy dealing with the seemingly never-ending paperwork that would enter into his small office at all hours of the day and night. Hell, sometimes he would even be awoken in the middle of the night just to restamp something just in case he didn't do it before he had returned home for the night. The filing system really needed an upgrade. He had heard wondrous news of a new invention called the computer that was making waves all over the Land Of Sun, maybe he could try setting up a meeting with the inventor in the coming days. Just as that thought entered his mind the 37th pile that day and the 7th this past hour alone landed atop his table. His secretary slowly walking out of the room. She was very young, no older than 25. She had the greenest eyes and long brown hair that reached all the way to the midway point of her back. She had proven herself to be a highly-skilled secretary. Her graceful steps even with a large tower of paperwork in her hands still blew him away even after working with her for so long. But of course, it was her ass he enjoyed watching the most. As the Hokage, he could have ordered her to perform her womanly duty but so far he dared not. Still, he always loved watching her leave. It was the primary reason he had hired her, that and she knew how the damn filing system worked and where everything was. He guessed that was a damn good reason too.

"Sir you're 12:30 is here. Should I send him in"? The voice of his secretary voiced over the intercom.

"Yes, send him in". Danzo replied before returning his gaze to the door. The sound of footsteps could be heard and soon the knob began to turn.

The man who entered knew better than to show up wasted. If he wanted his homeland saved he would need outside help. He would need the help of a ninja. He had hoped that he wouldn't need to beg for outside aid. But he was no fool. He knew that if something wasn't done soon nobody in The Land Of Waves would have any hope for a future and so here he was begging for aid from the hidden leaf. The most dangerous of all the hidden villages. Eying the third Hokage he stepped into the small office before being addressed by the most powerful man in the village.

"You must be". Danzo stopped what he was doing for just a moment to look the man up "Tazuna right". Danzo asked after finding the man's name on the mission request form.

"That's right, Hokage-same". Tazuna replied in the most respectful way possible. Danzo simply nodded his head at the man before he moved the mission request aside before working on something else altogether.

"You understand that the cost for a C-rank mission is fifty thousand. With a payment plan of 10,000 per month". Danzo asked as he looked it over one last time. People had, of course, lied before to get a mission done with a much lower cost on their end. He had a feeling this street rat was trying to do just that. It was why he was going to assign team seven to this mission. Mostly so Naruto would stop bugging him about new jutsus. The boy was like a damn sponge with the stuff. The boy clearly had a promising career. One he looked forward to seeing unfold in the days and weeks ahead. His teammates also showing promise as well.

"I do". Tazuna replied in the most respectful of tones he could muster.

"Very well. You will meet your team at gate three in thirty minutes". Danzo said all this without once looking the man in the eye. Tazuna at once bowed and left happy to be finally out of the room.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village Gate 3.

* * *

Tazuna had been waiting nearly an hour for his assigned bodyguards and it seemed he would be forced to wait another hour by the looks of things. Had the Hokage been Hiruzen Sarutobi he may have complained about the delay. But doing so with this man was a really good way to die. So he was forced to wait some more. After waiting another two hours he finally saw a group of ninja walk up. He was about to say something rude but in the end, he decided it wasn't at all worth it.

* * *

Land Of Fire Coastline.

* * *

Kakashi was busy reading the newest of the world-famous book series by Jiraiya Namikaze. His team had long since stopped trying to keep him from the books. After all, he could still do his job even with the book practically touching his face. Naruto was the first of the three genin to see the obviously misplaced puddle on the side of the dirt road. But it was Sasuke who fired a mid-sized fireball at it. This, in turn, forced the demon brothers out into the open. Both brothers quickly began firing off a handful of ninja stars and kunai knives. However, none landed due to Naruto's masterful use of wind jutsus. Something he would have to remember to thank his father for after the mission. Team seven knew who they were facing. The demon brothers were easy enough to identify even without the use of a bingo book. Both brothers were a low to mid-C-rank missing ninja with bounties ranging from $30,000 for one to $70,000 with both.

As this was going on Sakura was busy doing her nails some distance away. She knew that her male teammates could deal with a few C-rank nobody's without her.

"What are you doing"? Tazuna asked her completely at a loss. Shouldn't she be helping her teammates he thought?

"My nails". She said not so much as looking up.

"You're doing that now"? Tazuna asked in utter bewilderment.

"I didn't have time to do it before now". She shot back again without so much as a passing glance his way.

"Doing what"? Tazuna asked. No sooner had he asked that he had a kunai right up in his face.

"Look old man our mission is to keep you safe so you can make that super bridge or whatever, yours is to stop asking me any more of your pointless questions or I will fucking gut you. Are we clear"?

"Yes, yes we are very very clear". Tazuna said before slowly backing away from the pink-haired demon girl. However, it wasn't long after that he once again was face-to-face with a ninja. This time with Kakashi.

"Why do you have ninja after you"? Kakashi asked the older man giving him a hard look all the while.

"Um...will you see". Tazuna began all the while trying and failing to get out of the man's vice-like grip.

"Out with it old man or I'll have him burn you". As if to prove the point Sasuke began firing off small D-rank sized fireballs near his family jewels. Needless to say, he talked soon after and he talked alot.

* * *

Boat.

* * *

It didn't take team seven long to find a usable boat to use to cross the river. After all the previous owner had no more use for it. Seeing as he was now dead with a blood-covered kunai in his right eye. The boat ride itself was slow going. The mist making visibility virtually zero. Naruto was thus forced to use very weak wind jutsus to clear a path and after around ten minutes of doing this, they had finally landed on the other side of the river. By then the sun had removed most of the mist and the massive bridge finally came into view.

"I take it back old man that is one super bridge". Sakura said before making her way up the small river embankment. Happy to be off that damn boat as were her two teammates. None more so than Sasuke himself who looked about ready to unload today's breakfast.

* * *

Township.

* * *

However, that view was soon replaced by the abysmal living conditions found inside the town. Children no older than five could all be seen digging inside the many trash-cans looking for anything edible. The people all looked half dead and most of the buildings looked halfway ready to fall. The shops had next to nothing on the shelves and what little they did have cost an arm and a leg to buy. Team seven did feel sorry for them. They really did. But saving this town wasn't the mission no matter how sad this was. The mission always came first. That rule had been driven into them all continuously in the academy. It wasn't long before team seven got to Tazuna's house. The house itself wasn't all that bad. Sure the paint had faded in places and had a few holes in the roof. But it was a far cry from the many homes back inside the town. Tazuna soon introduced them all to his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Inari calling them all fools before running to his room.

"Nice kid". Naruto said dryly before the poor woman could utter so much as a letter of an apology.

It wasn't long before team seven began working on a new ninja skill known as tree climbing. Seeing the looks on all of there faces made Kakashi break into a long unmanly fit of giggles.

"No I'm not talking about that kind, but this kind". Kakashi said as he slowly began walking vertically up the tree as casually as one would expect from a walk in the park. Soon after all three could be seen working on mastering this new ninja skill. Sakura reached the top of her tree after only ten or so minutes. Sasuke and Naruto would likely need much more time considering their chakra capacity.

* * *

Zabuza's Hideout.

* * *

Many miles away Zabuza Momochi had just got done killing Gato. His thugs had been taking care of by Haku. Now all he had to do was clean up the mess and he could finally return home to aid in the ongoing civil war back inside the mist. He could see his adopted daughter enter the small hideout when he noticed that she wanted to say something and so gave her the go-ahead.

"Father we may not want to go just yet". Haku said before she added. "A team from the leaf has just entered the village".

"So, what does that have to do with us"? Zabuza asked his adopted daughter as he was busy cleaning his comically oversized sword.

"Will father It's just that one of them had fox-like markings, three on each cheek," Haku said. Zabuza said nothing as he slowly got up and made his way to the door or in this case opening. Seeing as their hideout was a cave a few miles outside the village.

"Make sure nobody finds this place, remain inside until I return. Should anybody but me try to enter see to them". Zabuza said before jumping onto the nearest tree and disappearing into the forest.

"I understand, father". Haku said before taking the now vacant seat and waiting.


	3. The Start Of The Chunin Exams

Chapter 3: The Start Of The Cunin Exams.

* * *

Outside Tazuna's House.

* * *

Over the next few days, Team seven could be seen training just outside the house of their client, Tazuna. At the moment Kakashi was working on their overall unit cohesion. Both Sasuke and Naruto could easily work together as shown by there academy reports as well as in the battle with the two demon brothers just a few days before. However, Sakura was another matter altogether. It was becoming increasingly rarer for a non-clan child to face a clan child and even more so to win. Seeing as Danzo had upped the academy's standards almost as soon as he had officially taken the hat from his late sensei, Lord Second Tobirama Senju. As such his understanding of her overall skills was far from ideal. He would need to cover all the basics. A task that would take nearly a full week to properly do. However, it was soon clear to him after only a few days of doing this that she could easily do most of the things the boys could. However, water walking would be something that would take time to really master to a useful level even with her near-perfect control. One of the few things he knew she was better at than either of her two male teammates.

As for the boys themselves, both of them could be seen sparring atop the surface of the water. Neither Sasuke or Naruto had his speed or skill at battling on water but unless they faced anybody above a mid-B-rank it wouldn't really matter all that much anyway.

"Ok, you two that's good enough for now. Come on back it's about time to eat". Kakashi yelled to the two before turning to Sakura who was busy pulling her kunai out from a nearby tree. He could honestly say he was impressed with her. It was times like this he was truly proud to be their sensei. In a few year's time, he was sure they would be some of the greatest the village had the honor of putting to the field.

* * *

Grassy Meadow.

* * *

A few days passed in this manner and Naruto could easily say he was really starting to hate this small back-water village. Eating the same thing again and again did get old real fast. The people also didn't help matters any. They would always ask for food or money or whatever else came to their minds. He really wanted this mission to be done with as quickly as possible so he could go back home and enjoy the gift from the gods. Ichiraku ramen. It was for this very reason that he was now enjoying himself in this small meadow. Far away from the many needy villagers down below or his teammates who he was around nearly all hours of the day and night. He really needed his space and finding this was like a gift from the gods. Just then he heard the sound of somebody dropping down from one of the many trees that lined the clearing. He was about to yell that he would be back later in the day when the person began to speak. His voice was deep and demanding. Turning around he saw a man with a really big sword embedded in the soft earth with a masked man standing atop its hilt. The sight itself was odd, to say the least. The man had his face covered in a thin white-colored cloth not all that dissimilar to Kakashi.

"You're the fox, right? The unknown man asked. Naruto looked the man over. The sword pointed to a swordsman but he knew most of them in the leaf and he sure as hell wasn't one of them if his clothes were anything to go by. His clothes looked to be best suited for warm/humid areas of the world so it was possible that he was from the Land Of Mist. If that was the case he was most likely one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

"I'm not going to attack you". The unknown man said as he raised his hands in the air to emphasize that point more clearly. The fact he did so while standing atop a massive sword was fairly impressive he wouldn't lie. Still, Naruto wasn't buying that at all and so his hand was near his ninja pouch just in case the masked man tried to attack. However, he had a feeling this man could easily stop him if he wished. So, for now, he would talk.

"Really I just want to talk to you". The masked man said again. His hands still in the air far from any weapons he may have had on his person. Even so, Naruto knew all too well that any skilled fighter didn't need such things. One's own hands were good enough if one knew how to use them in a fight.

"About?

"Are you the fox?

"People have called me that sure". Naruto replied.

"Your mother...what's her name"? The man asked. Naruto, in turn, only narrowed his eyes all the more at the still unknown man before him.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze". Naruto replied not at all liking where this was going. Was this man a spy? Should he try running? Even if he did he had a feeling this man could easily keep up. So, for now, he would play it cool and see what he could find out. The best way to do that was by talking and so he did.

"How is she"? the man asked.

"Why do you care how she is"? Naruto shot back.

Zabuza looked at him for a time before pulling out a scroll. It was clearly very old and worn and had clearly seen many years since its production. By its aged look he guessed it was nearly as old as the Hidden Leaf was. Placing the scroll down about halfway to Naruto he released its contents. Naruto slowly walked up to what was now upon the ground. It was a sword. An Uzumaki one at that.

"Why do you have a sword from my mother's clan"? Naruto asked eyeing the man with growing suspicion.

"That was my mothers".

"So your". Naruto began before being cut off by the man.

"No, I'm just half Uzumaki, your mother was my cousin. My full name is Zabuza Momochi Uzumaki. But seeing as I'm the last of that clan in the mist I never felt much need to say it.

"Why are you in this cesspool of a country"? Naruto asked.

"To kill your client". Zabuza told him.

"Why"? Naruto asked Zabuza.

"I always complete my contracts. He just so happens to be one of them. Zabuza replied in an uncaring tone.

"Can you wait just a few more days. He should be done by then and our job will be over. Afterwards, you can do whatever the hell you please. The fucker lied on the mission form so his life is forfeit anyways". Naruto asked the older man.

"Sure". Zabuza said before he left for his hideout. After he had left Naruto looked down seeing the sword.

"Guess it's mine now". Naruto said before sealing the sword away and walking back to the house of his client.

* * *

Unnamed Bridge.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks but with no need to worry about Gato or his thugs any longer the townsfolk had all joined in to help get the job done. This made the work go substantially faster than it otherwise would have. With their help, the bridge was completed in a matter of weeks instead of a few months. Tazuna was so happy he could cry. His home was safe once again and in time life would return to the village. However, that joy was soon replaced by soul-crushing fear.

"What the hell are you doing, boy"? Tazuna yelled at Naruto.

"Our mission is now done, old man. Also, you lied to us about the mission specifications this is no C-rank but a low B-rank at best and a high B-rank at worst. You have to suffer the consequences for that lie of yours". Naruto said to the now fearful man. His eyes bore no sympathy whatsoever. Tazuna looked at the others in team seven hoping that one of them would help him. However, none of them so much as moved an inch to interfere. The two other kids could even be seen talking about food of all things. Just than Zabuza walked up and placed his over-sized sword at the base of his skull. Again no movement from team seven. "Before you die I should inform you what will happen to this place. Naruto said to the terrified bridge builder. His cerulean eyes were as cold as ice and utterly indifferent to his eventual fate.

"What"? Tazuna asked. Hot tears were now running freely down his face.

"We are taking it. A few ANBU should be entering this shit-hole very soon. Your lie has forever cost your people their freedom". With that done, Naruto gave him the go-ahead. Zabuza's oversized blade soon cut through his neck as blood shot up in a deep crimson. Afterwards, he kicked the man's head around for a bit before saying goodbye. Just as team seven began walking away two ANBU teams ran past them at high speed. In the coming days, the Hidden Leaf would make it's money back and more. For now, however, team seven was homeward bound.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village Gate 3.

* * *

Days later team seven could finally see the two massive wooden gates of Konohagakure off in the distance. After they had all signed back in they entered the village. They didn't get too far in however before the three legendary sages called them over ( Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and lastly Tsunade) to talk.

"How did your mission go in wave"? Orochimaru asked the three. Team seven told them everything about the wave mission.

"So he was killed"? Orochimaru asked. His pale skin giving the man the look of someone who had never once seen the light of the Sun a day in his life. His yellow eyes giving the man the appearance of a snake human hybrid.

"Yeah, Zabuza kind of cut his head off". Naruto replied with a light shrug. It didn't matter all that much to him anyway. His mission statistics would remain perfect with or without the man living to see another sunrise.

"Will no matter what you all did well. I'm so proud of you kids". Orochimaru told them.

"As nice as this all is I'll be taking Naruto home now". Jiraiya told them. Just as he was about to go Tsunade stopped him. Her hand landing on her swollen belly.

"Don't worry dear I'll make sure to see our baby girl when the time comes. No matter what". Jiraiya replied before giving her a light kiss. With that done he was soon gone. Only a small collection of leaves being any indication that anybody was ever there. What now remained of team seven talked a bit longer before Kakashi also left to give his report to Lord Danzo.

* * *

Hokage Office.

* * *

Danzo could be seen overlooking his village. It was hard to believe how long it had truly been. He would sometimes wonder what could have been had that choice so long ago gone the other way. Would the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga have happened? Would the third great ninja war have broken out? But most of all would his old teammate still be alive. It was true there relationship was a bit icy at times. But the very idea of Hiruzen trying to take the Hokage hat from him was nearly inconceivable to him, and yet it had happened. His own teammate had nearly plunged the village into a civil war and it was only stopped due to the combined might of the Uchiha/Hyuga Clan that saw his eventual downfall. It was from this fact that the two clans who had for nearly all of recorded history had seen a warming of relations. There even was talk of a possible marriage proposal between the two clans. Something that only ten years prior would have been viewed as the delusions of a madman. As was customary for such things his body was burned and his name removed from any and all lists of ninja. He was now only known by the oldest ninja/civilians in the village. Just then the door slowly opened and in walked Kakashi. Danzo was still looking at the village as he asked for the mission report.

"The Land Of Waves is now ours, lord Danzo". Kakashi said.

"What of the client"? Danzo asked still overlooking the village.

"He was killed by Zabuza soon after the mission was completed, sir. The town was being secured by Bear and Crow's ANBU team as we were leaving, sir". Kakashi replied never once meeting the eyes of his lord.

"I see, no matter we now have a port city to the south that alone helps us immensely". Danzo replied as he gave Kakashi his team's mission payment.

"But now let us move on to more pressing matters. The chunin exams will begin in just a few more days. Will we see your team take part"?

"Yes, Sakura may be the weakest on the team for now but I'm sure she'll overcome whatever come's her way".

"Good to hear. Now I have a mission for you. I need you to find out whatever you can about a new village that has popped up not too long ago". Danzo said as he pushed a tan-colored folder over to Kakashi.

"What village is that"? Kakashi asked as he opened the folder and began reading its contents.

"The Hidden Sound". Danzo replied.

* * *

Training Ground 7.

* * *

It had been nearly a week and Kakashi had yet to return from his undercover mission to this unknown village. He did, however, give them all the chunin exams participation papers before departing. Based on the papers it was a much harder version of the genin exams. However, unlike the genin test killing was more or less a certainty. Naruto was sure the other teams had also been given their own papers. Until then, however, he would train. He really wanted that green vest.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Academy Second Floor.

* * *

Team seven entered the academy and saw a crowd of genin all trying and failing to enter a classroom. However two :Genin: blocked the way. A test before the true test he guessed. If they didn't understand that the classroom was in fact on the third floor and not the second he wasn't going to help them. Team seven was just about to pass the crowd of clueless genin when a boy in a green jumpsuit challenged Sasuke to a spar. Needless to say, the kid lost. But from this, they met his equally odd sensei Might Guy.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 34.

* * *

Entering the classroom Naruto found himself forced to the floor by a yellowish blur. Ino soon getting off him. A cute little pout could be seen on her face.

"You know the test doesn't start for a few more minutes. I could help you :pass: the time". Her hand moving ever lower until he stopped her.

"No now isn't the time for that Ino". Naruto replied.

"Your no fun foxy-kun. Ino said acting like she was offended. He knew damn well she wasn't. That fact didn't make it any less of a pain in the ass to deal with. He really wished he would've just left her alone and not have given her that damn flower at the age of five. But he had and now she was his number one fangirl. The bane of all respectable male ninja. But at least she was cute. A right pain in the ass sure but cute. He guessed that was a fair tradeoff in the end.

"Stop calling me that". Naruto said irritated by her behavior.

"You know you love it". Ino shot back. Sticking her tongue out at him soon after.

"Whatever how about you go bug Sasuke or something". Naruto said. He wasn't about to admit it that he really wanted to take her up on that offer but that could wait. This could not.

Just then her teammates joined the group. Her team consisted of Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. It wasn't much longer before the other teams from his class joined them. Just as the clock hit 12:00 pm a man in a black overcoat walked in. Behind him stood a group of chunin. He explained the rules of the test as one of the chunin assistance slowly handed out the test. The first part of the chunin exams had now officially begun.

The time was just one minute past noon. He and the other genin had just 59 minutes more until the final question would be asked. Looking down at the test it was clear this was not going to be easy. Hell, he was one of the better genin in the village and even he didn't have a clue on any of the nine paper questions. Sakura may be able to answer them but he wasn't sure. Sasuke for his part looked to be mostly ok. But he could see the clear signs of stress forming on his face. His grip upon his pencil was slightly tighter than it really needed to be. He was unsure about something. Of what he didn't know. But he was sure his team could still ace the test. Just then the sound of a kunai flying into somebody's head filled the air. The body of a stone ninja had fallen onto the tiled floor but it wasn't from one of the chunin. But from one of the many genin taking the test. Looking at the many chunin none so much as moved an inch or even looked like they even noticed the blatant attack. So even in this part killing was allowed. He would need to be ever more mindful of the other genin from that point onwards.

Ten minutes later and Naruto had placed most of his answers to the nine paper questions down. Hinata had about the same done on her test. However, her answers were much more elaborate typical of her clan. She, however, did do one thing that most in her clan would never do. She made little faces with her I's making them look like his face. That was just too creepy. Naruto moved his chair an inch or two away. He once again looked at his teammates both looked relatively fine. Sakura more so than Sasuke. By this time a few more genin had fallen to the many surprise attacks and like the first nothing was done. Five minutes before 1:00 the proctor walked to the middle of the room and began to ever so slowly write the last question to the test. He placed the last letter just as it hit 1:00.

(What do you do if you are on a mission to assassinate a bandit lord when a teammate is wounded)?

Naruto looked at the other genin in the room. He could see utter bewilderment on the faces of all the non-leaf ninja. A few replied with help your teammate others unsure said nothing. In both cases, they all failed and were all ordered out of the room. Naruto replied with "complete the mission. Then if at all possible aid your wounded teammate. If said teammate dies they died an honorable death". The proctor a man by the name of Ibiki Morino looked down at the seating arrangements to find his name. He had an idea on who he was but he wanted to be sure.

"That's right, Naruto. But you didn't have to be all over the top with it". Ibiki said with a bemused expression.

"I'm sorry". Naruto replied before retaking his seat once more. Soon after Ibiki told them to go to training ground 44 better known as the Forest Of Death for the second part of the chunin exams.


	4. Forest Of Death

Chapter 4: Forest Of Death Gates.

* * *

The second proctor of the chunin exams was a woman by the name of Anko Mitarashi. She like the first proctor before her wore an overcoat, however, hers was a tan, not a black one. She like Ibiki Morino also explained this phase of the chunin exams to the chunin hopefuls. Five full days of fighting to not only survive over-sized predators, poisonous plants, and lastly their fellow genin all with the goal of obtaining both a red and green scroll. Once that was done they could enter into the tower at the center of the training ground a full ten kilometers inside the forest. This was where the last leg of the Chunin Exams would take place.

As soon as the massive gates were opened team seven ran inside at top speed only stopping once they were about two kilometers inside the massive forest. Armed with a map and five days of field rations team seven began to plan their next move. Sakura wanted to set up a series of traps all over the area but that would take time and resources both of which were in little supply.

Naruto, however, wanted to go to the nearby river and wait. After all, it was the nearest river on this side of the forest and so teams would all undoubtedly have to enter that area to refill their canteens. Sasuke was unsure on that plan but in the end, he didn't have a better idea so that was that.

* * *

Forest Of Death Riverside Camp.

* * *

The sun was slowly making it's way behind the mountains. The last rays of sunlight would soon be gone. So, team seven made camp for the night. Day one had been little more than them all waiting for anybody to enter the open area. But nobody ever did. It had only been the first day but with each passing minute, the odds of a team entering that area of the forest were going to grow less and less likely by the second. But Naruto didn't want to give up just yet. He was sure this plan would work. So they would give it just one more day. If it failed again they would just try going deeper in.

Day two, however, saw their fortunes rise as a team entered the small riverside clearing. That team being of a group of stone ninja that looked to be around their age. Needless to say, a battle soon began. The stone ninja showed their fighting skills as they forced team seven to jump back from the seemingly never-ending waves of kunai that were being sent flying at them at high speed. Growing tired of jumping away from the never-ending attacks Naruto pulled out the sword that Zabuza Momochi had :left: him back in wave country. He wasn't sure if he had done so by accident or had deliberately left it for him to pick up. Regardless it was a useful tool to deflect the many kunai and ninja stars that were being sent his way and now he could finally use it in battle. The battle itself was already one of the better fights he had thus far in his young ninja career. This development, however, didn't seem to faze the stone ninja as they just kept firing off more at ever-increasing speeds. Naruto had worked hard to master the use of his newest sword and it showed as he was able to block most of the kunai. The others being blocked by his teammates in one form or another. Sasuke for his part was busy firing off his clan's fire-based jutsus burning one of the stone ninja that was too slow to dodge the attack and forcing a few hate-filled words to be fired back at them as a result.

Sakura herself wasn't idle as she was busy dipping her kunai in a low-grade poison. Something she had learned from the medical textbooks given to her by Naruto. It wouldn't kill but it would make whoever was hit by it next to useless in the fight for a few minutes. More than enough time to win the fight. By this point, the battle had gone on for nearly ten minutes. The stone ninja had slowed considerably and it showed in the many small cuts that ran up and down their bodies. Team seven, however, had grown use to extended battles thanks to Kakashi's intensive training regime. As such, they hadn't slowed nearly as much.

Both sides were about to once again enter into another round when a roar stopped them dead. A massive snake entered the area. It's two massive yellow eyes locked onto both teams. The stone ninja were all overcome by fear locking them all in place. However, Sasuke walked up to the massive snake and slowly began to talk in some unknown language known only by them. Soon after the snake nodded its head before attacking the three stone ninja, but not eating them. Once that was done Sasuke unsealed a fat pig and the snake took it and left.

"What the hell was that"? Naruto asked his only male teammate.

"Oh, that was Sarah the Snake Queen. She rules this part of the Forest Of Death". Sasuke replied as he placed the scroll back into one of his pouches.

"You know this how"? Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru told me all about her. He gave me the scroll just in case we ended up in this area. I guess luck was on our side. Sasuke replied rubbing the back of his head. He was always doing that. In his honest opinion, it made him look like a total loser at times. But in the end, his teammate's odd quirks was what made him...will him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh ok then, that makes sense I guess". Naruto said before eyeing the now unconscious team. "Let's kill them and see if we have the scroll we need". Naruto said before doing the deed. "Yes, now we can go to the tower". Naruto said in a happy tone of voice. His teammates could only shake their heads in mild amusement at his childlike behavior. It was nice to see when one's job dealt with killing and deception.

* * *

Chunin Exam Tower.

* * *

The tower was a six-story building. It was built during the reign of the Second Hokage. It doubled as a (FOB) or a forward operating base for the ANBU forces in case of an invasion. Inside was a massive gold-plated plaque. Sakura was the one to understand the role of the scrolls and so ordered both boys to unseal them both. Inside one was Kakashi and in the other was the Hokage himself.

"32 hours on the dot. A new village record for team seven, sir". Kakashi said with clear pride in his voice. "Individually, however, Naruto's father still has the record of just 12 minutes in his jonin exam". Kakashi told them.

"Not a bad showing you three. I see great things from you all in the coming years". Danzo said making the three blush in embarrassment at the high praise coming from the Hokage himself.

"Thank you, sir, for the kind words. We will not let you down". Naruto replied. His teammates nodded their agreement.

"I don't see how you ever could my boy". Danzo replied before the two older ninja said their good-byes.

Hokage Office.

Kakashi and the Hokage could both be seen inside the small office. One with his arms atop the table. The other giving a mission report.

"The new village dub the Hidden Sound is being run by a man calling himself Kabuto. I was, however, unable to learn anything more, sir". Kakashi reported.

"Kabuto I see. Will, at any rate, we now know who to keep our eyes and ears out for. For now, however, I order you to enjoy the rest of the Chunin Exams". Danzo said in a joking way.

"Yes, sir". Kakashi replied completely oblivious to that fact.

Hidden Sound Village.

Sir, we are ready for the attack, sir". A lowly foot soldier reported.

"Good we attack at the very height of the chunin exams when the daimyo's and the noble lords will least expect it. Soon Konohagakure will fall and in its place, the Hidden Sound will rule the world". Came the voice of a robed individual. The dim light of the many torches on the wall illuminating the man's round glasses.

* * *

Inside The Chunin Exam Tower.

* * *

As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the main hall of the tower they could see the many rooms set aside for the participants of the chunin exams. As far as any of them could tell they were one of, if not the very first team to enter into the tower. This was backed by the complete lack of anyone else in the tower. Anyone not already a chunin or above that is. Just as the three genin were about to pick one of the many rooms a chunin walked up. In his hand lay a clipboard filled with paperwork.

"Team number"? The man asked looking bored out of his mind as if doing this was the most soul-crushing monotonous task he could be doing.

"Team seven". Naruto replied.

"Noted, now who's your sensei"? The man asked in the same bored tone.

"Kakashi Hatake". This time it was Sasuke who had replied to the man's question.

The man eyed his clipboard until seemingly finding what he was looking for.

"You three are in room A1. It's the one right next to the stairs". The man said gesturing behind him. Then just as soon as he had appeared he was gone.

"Odd guy". Naruto said making his two teammates nod their agreement. Entering into the room they could see it held only the bare essentials. Three beds, a bathroom, and a basic kitchen with what looked to be about a week's worth of food. Seeing as the test was five days long that made at least some sense.

"How long until the next part of the exams starts". Naruto asked jumping onto the nearest bed. His arms already behind his head in his typical relaxed pose.

"Should be a few more days. The test is five days long and we entered on the second day. So no less than three more days and likely more to allow us to rest up". Sasuke said taking the next bed over. Sakura took the only one left. That being the one farthest from the door but nearest to the bathroom. She took that as a small win for herself.

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were awoken by the sound of a boy begging to be saved. Opening the door they could see a red-haired boy from Sunagakure based on his headband's insignia. The boy in question was none other than the grandson of the treacherous, Hiruzen Sarutobi. None of them really wanted to save the boy but one more leaf ninja meant they had an edge over the desert dwellers and that would have to do.

"Put him down, now"! Naruto yelled causing the redhead to look his way. His hold upon the boy was, however, still very much unbroken. If anything he only tightened it.

"Hey, I said let him go"! Naruto yelled again. This time with a bit more force behind it. But still, the redhead didn't break his hold upon the poor boy's neck. If anything he tightened it even more than before. By now Naruto was about ready to gut the redhead but before he could move even an inch a man with the very same headband muttered a few words under his breath and soon the redhead's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hold on the boy's neck was broken.

"Gaara go to the room and don't come out until it's time to begin the next phase"! The unknown man said before walking out of sight of the trio. Now only the grandson was left in the now mostly empty hallway.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy". The boy said still rubbing his neck before finally standing up.

"My name is, Konohamaru, Konohamaru Sarutobi". For a time nothing was said as both team seven and Konohamaru eyed each other.

"Don't mention it". Naruto said before turning around and making his way back inside.

"What's his problem"? Konohamaru asked looking at the others.

"Don't worry about him. Just go back to your team or whatever". Sakura said before she too made her way back inside the room. Sasuke, however, decided to take a walk around the tower. After all, he had time.

* * *

Outside The Chunin Exam Tower.

* * *

Just as he had exited the tower team eight and nine came into view. Both teams had various cuts and scrapes. But even he could tell none would die. A good night's rest and they would be ready to go.

Ino, however, didn't enter the tower with her teammates choosing to instead have a conversation with Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke how's Naruto-kun"? Ino asked the duck-butt haired boy.

"He's in the room". Sasuke said before his eyes gained a dark look. One he only gained when he was about to pull a prank on somebody. But he was sure his pray this day wouldn't at all mind. No, in fact, he bet he would hug him afterwards.

"He is in room A1 in fact. I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you.

Ino eyed the boy before her for just a second more before she understood and was inside the tower. It wasn't long before she was at the door to the room.

* * *

Room A1

* * *

Naruto had just got back in his bed when the door opened to reveal Ino.

Naruto eyed her up and down but even with all the cuts and scrapes, she was still quite beautiful.

"Where is Sakura"? Ino asked not seeing the girl anywhere in the room.

"She's taking a bath. She'll be gone a while. Naruto said before his mind went back to her offer only a day before.

"Now how about I take you up on that offer of yours". Naruto said before she quickly climbed into bed with him and soon their bodies seemed to have fused together. As he buried himself deep inside her core with his deep, and powerful thrusts. She, in turn, answered back by dropping herself down forcefully onto him. It was only due to the sound of the running water that was preventing his female teammate from knowing anything was going on just a few mere feet away from her.

Around ten minutes later Ino's mind was utterly gone. Her eyes were now glazed over and she a sported a fucked stupid smile on her young face. By this point, her body was operating on pure animal-like instinct. Her body had long since given up coherent speech. She was now nothing more than pleasant-filled moans. However, all good things must come to an end and with one last deep thrust inside her core and firing what felt like a gallon to Ino's poor body he slowly removed himself from her battered body. Cleaning himself off from the act he soon took her in his arms and took her back to her team's room. Her teammates upon opening the door said nothing. This wasn't the first time this had happened and they both knew it wouldn't be the last. But both boys were grateful for one thing. They knew he did care for her a great deal. That much they knew and that would have to do for now.


	5. The Preliminary Fights: Day One

Chapter 5:The Preliminary Fights: Day One.

* * *

Chunin Exams Battle Arena.

* * *

Four days later the teams of seven, eight, nine, Gaara's own team and a mix of others from all corners of the elemental nations could now be seen standing in the middle of a massive battle arena. Danzo could be seen in his Hokage garb minus his red-colored trilateral hat. Beside him stood Naruto's father Minato, his mother Kushina, the male proctor to this phase of the exams who he had yet to learn the name of, and lastly an unknown ANBU ninja wearing a crow mask that he guessed was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and one of the most powerful ninja the village had ever produced in its long and storied history. Why the Hokage felt the need to display such strength to lowly genin escaped his understanding but for now, he would focus on the speech being given by the Hokage.

"Each of you have displayed both your skills thus far both as a team and as an individual, however, seeing as we have far too many to be practical for the last phase of the exams we will first need to lower the number with a few rounds of preliminary matches". Danzo said and at once a fair few of the genin teams let loose protests at the unexpected announcement. With all of them being promptly ignored by the powerful ninja.

"As I was saying we'll have a few matches to dropped down to around 12 participants. If, however, you feel you're unable to proceed any longer say so now otherwise you will take part whether you want to or not". Danzo said finishing his speech and handing it over to the proctor who at once stepped forward. A toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. My name is Hayate Gekko and from now on my word is the law". Hayate waited for only a second before gesturing towards the big screens on the wall behind him.

"Your names will show up on that screen. Should your name appear you're to walk down the stairs and enter the center of the arena. You may even end up fighting your own teammates. Killing is allowed but not encouraged. Do you all understand"? Hayate asked. Seeing none of the genin had any questions he gave the signal to begin.

* * *

The first set of names was a mist ninja and a girl with a massive fan strap to her back. The fight itself was more or less one-sided with it ending in less than two whole minutes by way of death. The audible crack of the boy's spine upon the massive battle fan was proof of that fact. If it wasn't the fact that the medics didn't even try being gentle with his removal from the battlespace most assuredly was.

"Holy log that was intense". Naruto overheard an unknown leaf genin say. He would have to wholeheartedly agree with that statement. Her display of raw ability had turned him on. He would need a minute to deal with this. As to not miss anything he silently made a clone and made a quick exit. Ino for her part eyed the girl with jealousy and hate. She wouldn't allow this desert rat to turn Naruto's eyes away from her. She wanted Naruto all to herself and by sage, she wasn't about to let some desert whore with an oversized fan rob her of her goal.

"Ino...INo...INO"! Ino was brought back to reality by her teammate Choji slapping her across the face. Quite hard in fact.

"What the hell Choji why the hell did you do that for"!? Ino yelled only for the boy to gesture towards the massive screen on the far wall.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Both girls walked down the stairs side-by-side. Both eyeing the other looking for any kind of weakness. Ino knew first hand that Sakura could hit. Sakura knew first hand that Ino's mind jutsu's could easily kill her should they land. So it was Sakura's hard-hitting attacks vs Ino's mind attacks.

But soon enough both were ready to go and with but a simple wave of a hand they began. Sakura fired off a handful of kunai knives and ninja stars at Ino forcing the ponytail haired girl to jump back. Ino being much more a support type ninja wasn't at all used to prolonged battles. Relying primarily on her two male teammates to do most of the fighting. This at the very least had opened her eyes to how poorly developed she was as a ninja. Something she planned on quickly remedying soon after the exams had concluded.

She knew her only real hope at winning this fight was by taking over Sakura's body and forcing the pink-haired girl to forfeit the match. However, her skill with the jutsu in question was if one wanted to be kind, quite limited, to say the least. She would need to close the gap between the two of them and fast.

Sakura, however, wasn't about to let the girl near her without a fight and it wasn't long before the arena floor was covered in various types of ninja tools. Ino meanwhile watched as her foe slowly moved closer to her. Ten more feet and she would finally be in range of her attack. Meanwhile, Sakura was loudly calling Ino out. She knew all too well how much she hated being taunted by anybody, but especially by her.

"Come on out Ino and fight me or do you want your precious Naruto-kun to think you're a chicken"! Sakura yelled out as her eyes looked around the area looking for even the slightest of movements. She was about to enter Ino's range when Ino felt the unmistakable pinprick of a ninja dart hitting her neck. Losing any and all feeling in her body she quickly landed face-first onto the hard, dirt arena floor. Thus Sakura had won and would move onto the next phase of the exams. Naruto having since returned only eyed the girl with pity. But before he could do anything more his name had been called. Looking to see who he was facing he couldn't help the grin that soon found it's way to his face.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara.

* * *

As both boys walked to the center of the arena all eyes were on them from both genin and jonin alike. So far the fights had all been fairly predictable affairs. However, Kakashi had plans to ensure that his genin team would be more than ready for the last phase of the Chunin Exams that would begin in around a month's time. Just than Kakashi felt a hand on his left shoulder. Slowly turning around to face the person his eyes soon met the ruby-colored eyes of a woman. She wore the vest of a tokubetsu jonin. A specialist in a particular ninja art. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put a name to the face now before him. Though he very much would have liked to.

"Hi, Kakashi-san. I'm, Kurenai Yuhi. I was just promoted recently and didn't get the chance to meet you before now". Kurenai said looking somewhat nervous at talking with the masked ninja.

"Oh, I see. That's um... great. I'm happy for you. Congratulations". Kakashi said unsure how to proceed with this somewhat uncomfortable conversation he was now having.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just I really wanted to meet the only living student of the yellow flash". Kurenai said before turning to face the arena floor.

"That's his son right? The one they are calling the fox." Kurenai asked eyeing Naruto. She could tell he was unbelievably strong even for a lowly genin.

"Yes, That's Naruto. He had a baby sister but". Kakashi stopped himself as he felt his eyes begin to moisten at the painful memory. It was always painful to lose one's own godchild.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did he deal with that"? She asked now feeling sorry for the boy.

"She died soon after he was born from complications. I very much doubt he even knows she even existed but, I'm sure he would have loved her". Kakashi said before seeing that the two had reached the center of the arena.

"Ready...Begin"! The proctor said before jumping away. In seconds a wall of sand flew at Naruto forcing him back.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"! Naruto yelled before a total of ten copies of himself could now be seen.

"You should feel honored you're going to be the very first person to see me use this". Naruto said before a bluish ball could be seen slowly forming in his hand as well as in his clone's hands. "Naruto Uzumaki Style: Rasengan Barrage"! Naruto yelled before firing the ball at Gaara. In seconds nearly a dozen explosions rang out. But when the cloud of dust had departed Gaara stood unharmed.

"Now it's my turn". Gaara said in a cold, emotionless tone of voice. Before the sand formed hands and sent him into the wall over and over again. The sound of his bones breaking wasn't missed by anybody in the arena.

"Somebody please stop this. He is going to die"! Ino yelled out but nobody moved.

"Ino this is the life of a ninja you know this as does Naruto". Kakashi said not once removing his eyes from the battle down below.

"Besides killing is allowed or have you somehow forgotten that part of the exams Ino". He asked her with an uncaring tone.

"No I..I didn't". Ino replied before returning her eyes to the fight trying her best not to cry at the sight before her.

Naruto was in absolute agony. He knew his arms were both broken and that he could very easily die at the hands of this red-haired desert rat. He, the son of the unofficial fourth Hokage, the son of one of the greatest sword-woman that the village had ever produced in it's long and storeyed history. He couldn't allow this. he wouldn't allow this travesty to continue any longer.

It was times like this he was truly grateful to Ino. Her mental training had really helped him with his increasing interactions with the over-sized fox.

"Fox...FOX...I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME STOP HIDING YOU OVER-SIZED FUR-BALL"! Naruto yelled into the depths of his mind.

"I wasn't hiding human. I was sleeping. Now, what the hell do you want". The fox said quite annoyed at the interruption to his sleep.

"Fix me up". Naruto ordered the mountain-sized fox.

"And if I don't". The fox replied before feeling his already too small cage close in on him more. Forcing him to cry out in pain.

"That can be as small as I want. Now fix me up or I'll make it the size of a fucking teacup"! Naruto ordered making the fox finally give in.

"By the holy log fine. But you own me big time for this. That was nearly a tail's worth of my power. I'll need a day to recover, boy". The fox said before a red mist flowed out of the now smaller cage and over onto his mental representation. At once Naruto could feel his bones being mended and unless he was mistaken he even felt stronger. Not by much but still noticeable. With that done, Naruto grew the cage by another foot. It wasn't much but he felt generous today.

Gaara was about to bash his head against the uncaring stone wall once again when Naruto had somehow blown the sand away. Gaara could tell something was different about the boy before him. He wasn't sure what it was but the voice in his head told him to be careful. The voice of his protector. The voice of his beloved mother. The only person who ever cared for him in his whole life. His siblings, Temari and Kankuro had always kept their distance. To them, he was not but a tool to be used and nothing more. Said siblings eyed their brother with looks of utter disdain.

"He is done. I always knew Gaara was too weak to house the one-tails. I don't know why father even picked him". Kankuro said before walking away from the railing. No longer caring what fate would befall his younger brother. Temari, however, eyed the yellow-haired boy closely.

"Fox-like whiskers. He must be the one that holds the nine-tails. If I could turn him he would make for a useful tool in the invasion". Temari thought to herself and besides, he was kind of cute. She could work with this.

Naruto pulled out the sword from its sheath. He had an idea and now was as good a time to try than any. The sword soon glowed a bluish color.

"The warm-ups are done. Now the real fight can begin". Naruto said before seemingly appearing out of thin air. Gaara's sand started to move but he could tell it wasn't going to make it and for the first time, Gaara knew true fear. But just as the blade was about to hit him it stopped.

"Forfeit now. By now you know I can beat your sand. I have no need to fight you. I have won". Naruto said softly. The blade just an inch from his jugular.

Gaara eyed the boy before him. Eyes wide in disbelief. What was this feeling he now felt? It wasn't a bad feeling and yet at the same time made the redhead uncomfortable.

"I...I forfeit...you win Naruto". Gaara said before collapsing to his knees. He had faintly heard the proctor give Naruto the victory. Gaara didn't mind that at all. But this new feeling, however, that he would need to investigate.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka vs Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

It wasn't long after Gaara had made his way back to stand beside his brother and sister that the next round of fighting began. This time being between none other than team eight's own Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. It was a well-known fact to just about everybody that the two hated each other with an intense passion. Kiba because Hinata never once viewed him as anything but a joke of a ninja and Hinata because she was paired up with a boy who always smelled like a wet dog.

"Ready...Begin". The proctor yelled before jumping away. It came as no great surprise when the two started the fight by staring at each other for several long seconds. Clearly sizing each other up and looking for any openings in their stance that they could exploit in the other. Kiba deciding to make this fight a lot more interesting proposed a deal. The deal itself was quite simple if he won she would have to go out on a date with him and if she won he would do whatever she wanted for a week. Hinata never one to back down accepted the challenge and with that, the fight soon began. Her speed of movement came as no great surprise to any of the Leaf Shinobi but to anybody else, she was but a blue colored blur to the eye. Kiba did his best to block her attacks but he could only move so fast and a few of her lightning-fast attacks eventually got passed sending the boy flying into the wall. The impact leaving many small spiderweb-like cracks in its surface.

Meanwhile, in the observation balcony team eight's sensei Kurenai Yuhi only eyed her male genin with a look of utter disappointment in his skills.

"Looks like you need to up his training. He's far too slow. If he doesn't give up he'll likely die". Kakashi said as he watched as the boy was hit by no less than 27 consecutive strikes to his chest. How the boy wasn't yet dead was likely due to her only hitting with but a fraction of her true strength. She was toying with him like a cat to a mouse. In her eyes, he was nothing but a mild annoyance. One she could easily deal with should she have a need to.

"You should give up dog boy". Hinata said in a taunting tone of voice. Her pale milkwhite eyes showing no signs of sympathy or pity. In her eyes, he was nothing but a talentless hack who had no place wearing the headband of the leaf. But Kiba found his footing and readied himself for another round of attacks. Blood pooling inside his mouth. The taste of iron and copper nearly made the boy sick to his stomach.

"I'll never give up. Never I say. I will prove to you that I'm strong". Kiba said before running at her at top speed. His fist ready to strike her down with the rage of a boy who had been wrong one too many times. His attack, however, would never land as she moved effortlessly under his attack and closed his chakra points. In seconds he was gasping for air and finding precious little in his lungs. The proctor upon seeing this called the match declaring Hinata Hyuga as the winner. The outcome itself was a foregone conclusion. He simply wasn't at the level of a Chunin. He was getting there but in the ninja world that wasn't good enough. You either had the skills or you simply died forgotten by the world. No middle ground existed. Kurenai Yuhi was definitely going to punish the boy for this embarrassment. His showing in the fight had made her look like a total fool and she wasn't about to allow that to go unpunished. Once Kiba was removed the proctor walked up and announced the next round of fighting would begin tomorrow. With that done the teams slowly made their way back to their rooms to rest.

* * *

Hokage Office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danzo was busy stamping away at some residential zoning documents. It was ultimately a very trivial matter but one that needed to be done. If he had to guess the first day of the preliminary fights would be nearing their end and the reports would be entering into his office any time now. As if being summoned by that very thought his secretary soon walked inside his office with a pile of paperwork. Looking over the reports he saw that at least one Genin had died as a result of the preliminary fights. Luckily it wasn't a leaf shinobi and so he didn't much care about it. All the better in fact. That meant one less shinobi to worry about in case of an attack. Naruto's fight with the one tails jinchuriki, however, did give him pause. It was clear he had tapped into the foxes chakra. This on its own was nothing new. He had done so many a time before in his sixteen years of life. It was why he was called by many as the fox. What was however was he didn't kill him. Was Kakashi growing soft outside the ANBU forces? Did he need to be reminded of his job? He didn't know but for now, he would wait. It wasn't something that needed fixing, at least for now. Later maybe it would be, but for now, he would watch and see. He could always summon the masked ninja in for a chat. With that thought, Danzo soon returned to the task of stamping paperwork and signing various treaties with other far off lands. Such was the life of a kage.


	6. The Preliminary Fights: Day Two

Chapter 6: The Preliminary Fights: Day Two.

* * *

AN: Just to specify everybody's age anybody who is in Naruto's class is sixteen or older. Looking back at the past chapters I don't see anything about their ages so that's what it is sixteen or seventeen. So while a bit young to be doing that kind of stuff it's not unreasonable that they would be doing it.

AN2: This will end in a cliffhanger but only because I wish to cover things outside of the fights. Don't worry however I will cover them but I had this idea and me being who I am couldn't wait to see when my madness would go so off we go. Any idea for names please post. It shouldn't be too hard to do I'm fairly sure it's clear what it does.

* * *

Chunin Exams Battle Arena.

* * *

The next day of the preliminary fights would ultimately end up being much the same as the first. The first round went to a weapons mistress named Ten-Ten who had practically eviscerated the poor Stone genin with everything from kunai to swords to even an oddly looking ax. All of them kept in the most pristine of conditions and all sharpened to a razor's edge. By the time the fight had ended the poor boy could easily be fit inside a shoebox. Looking at his team at the obvious conclusion to the fight he could see Sasuke look greenish and Sakura looked on the verge of going to sleep. Something he found odd seeing as she loved that kind of thing. Blood and guts and copious amounts of gore. He guessed that was mostly due to the one-sidedness of it all. The boy never really having any kind of showing in the whole three-minute-long fight. Next, his eyes moved onto Ino's team who looked about as entertained by the fight as one would be at watching paint dry or grass grow. But at least Ino was back on her feet. The fall the other day wasn't exactly a soft landing and he knew all too well how much Sakura enjoyed making Ino look bad. The two never seeing eye-to-eye after that day in the park with the flower. Lastly, his eyes moved onto the sole team from Sunagakure. Gaara met his gaze and for a few intense seconds, their gaze was unbroken. Both boys it seemed were sizing each other up. Yet when he looked closer he saw something in the boy. The boy seemed to be a bit off from the day before. His eyes didn't bore the same hate or lust for blood. He seemed subdued. As if his defeat at his own hand had fundamentally changed something about him. What that change could be was unknown but he guessed he would find out in time. With that thought, he soon turned his cerulean eyes to the screen and waited for the next round to start. When it did his eyes bugged out. The very same reaction could be seen from the many senseis save one.

"Shit this is bad"! Kakashi said as he watched as his student slowly walked down the stairs. When it became clear that his attractive companion didn't at all understand he quickly responded to the unspoken question.

"Your student has the hots for mine. As you can no doubt tell so too does Ino-chan. She'll be sure to get in nice and close.

"And do what"? Kurenai asked as her ruby-colored eyes watched as her own student slowly walked down the stairs after Naruto.

"If she has it her way a round or two of the horizontal tango". Kakashi answered already wishing it had been anybody else. Kurenai at once faced the arena floor. She would, of course, deny her attraction to the boy wholeheartedly but he was clearly his father's son and she wasn't blind to his toned abs and athletic body. Subconsciously she wished that she would get to see that horizontal tango and see what else he may have inherited from his father. Kakashi for his part only watched as Ino seemed to almost bend the iron guard rails. Clearly, Ino was pissed and she became even more so when she saw the pale milk-white eyes of the girl give her a small wink as if to say she knew.

"Hinata if you so much as try anything I'll rip your fucking eyes out"! Ino yelled as spit and spittle was sent flying in a very unladylike way. It was only due to the combined might of her two teammates that she didn't jump over the guardrail and attack the girl then and there.

* * *

VIP Observation Balcony.

* * *

Danzo having finally filed away the last of the evil paperwork that day was enjoying the days round of fights, both on and off the arena floor. Minato could only hide his face at his son's more vocal fangirls.

"It seems the saying is true". The crow faced ANBU said. Minato, in turn, only gave the younger man a death glare. The man, in turn, said nothing more. With that now done Minato turned to face the Hokage again. However, once he did he saw that the man had somehow acquired a bucket of buttered popcorn and was quite happily munching down on them while facing him.

"Sir the fights are that way". He said as he pointed at the arena floor that was currently being host to the heiress of the Hyuga clan and his own son.

"Are they now...I wouldn't have known that so thank you, Minato-kun. What would I do without you"? He shot back as he popped a new one into his mouth before turning back to face the sanctioned fights. Minato in turn only bit his lower lip. It wouldn't do to voice his thoughts to the man, especially not the thoughts he was having right now.

* * *

Arena Floor.

* * *

To the untrained eye of a civilian, all one would see were streaks of purple, orange, and yellow. To the eye of a Jounin, the two were clearly above the lowly rank of Genin. If their showing here wouldn't see them promoted to the rank of Chunin then the month-long training most assuredly would.

Naruto had to admit she had grown over the past few weeks. The same could be said about him as well but that was a given as he was being trained by an ANBU captain alongside his mother, father, and grandparents. By this point, Naruto's orange and black jacket had been torn apart by Hinata's kunai.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun". Hinata said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Her sizeable breasts bouncing with every step she took. The long cut running along them showing a painful amount of flesh without the prize itself.

"You know, Naruto-kun there is no rule that says we can't enjoy ourselves. Hinata said as she began to undress. Naruto only watched as she removed her clothing piece by piece until she was in not but her bra and panties. To the male Genin, the sight was almost too much but Naruto hadn't said anything not because he was transfixed at the sight before him but because he was talking to the fox.

"Do we have a deal"? Naruto asked the mountain-sized fox.

"Human for this I may not kill you when I find a way to get out of this damnable seal". Kurama said as the red-colored mist moved outward. However, instead of covering his whole body it traveled to his eyes. The pain that soon followed was extremely painful. To an outsider's perspective, it seemed Naruto had collapsed for no apparent reason at all. Hinata at once shot forward worried for her secret crush/ obsession.

"Naruto-kun are you...alright"? She asked timidly. A tone of voice her father had beaten out of her by the age of four. She was, after all the heiress to the prestigious Hyuga clan. She couldn't show any weakness at all lest she wished to be beaten by her father.

"Yes, Hinata-chan I am". Naruto said in a tone of voice that seemed deeper and animalistic. At once she felt every bit like a mouse to a cat. Yet still, she never allowed herself to jump away. Whatever had happened she would win, she had to win lest she wished to be beaten by her father.

"I see...well that could prove useful". Naruto said softly before his eyes met hers and she became ramrod straight. At once she felt powerless as she looked into the red foxlike eyes of Naruto.

"Forfeit the match. I wish to meet your father". Naruto telepathically ordered the Hyuga princess.

"Of course, master". She answered wordlessly. Seconds later her hand shot up in the universal sign of surrender. Almost at once his eyes returned to their normal cerulean coloration.

* * *

VIP Observation Balcony.

* * *

"What by sage did I just see"? Danzo asked in a clear order to the fastest man in the village of Konohagakure.

"I..I don't know, sir. This is the first time I have even seen his eyes do that. It could be due to the fox or a mutation in his genetic code creating a new Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit).

"I want him tested now, Minato. Crow see to it he is seeded in the third round of the exams". Danzo ordered.

"At once my lord". Crow replied before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	7. For The Good Of The Village

Chapter 7: For The Good Of The Village

* * *

AN: This is conversation heavy so alot less overall story development and more setting up things to come. The darker nature of this world is also shown. But nothing too bad.

* * *

Root Base.

* * *

It wasn't long after he had returned from the fight that he was taken to a secluded underground base and left alone. The suddenness of it all was quite jarring, to say the least, but something he could understand. He had after all just shown off what was clearly a new Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit). Such a development required the utmost security and secrecy. It was in that nearly empty grey-colored room that he waited and waited some more and waited some more after that. Soon the minutes turned into hours and before long he was feeling the effects of the prolonged social isolation.

Meanwhile just outside the room, Danzo watched as the boy walked from one side of the room to the other. It was clear to him that the boy who he viewed like a grandson was getting antsy. It was at that moment that two out of the three sages walked up. The two looking less than pleased with the news that their grandchild was being housed inside one of these cells.

"Danzo why is my grandchild in a holding cell"? Tsunade Senju Namikaze asked as her arms crisscrossed her sizeable bust. Jiraiya for his part only watched as Naruto began walking on his hands. The boy was resourceful he would give him that but even he wanted to know why he was being housed inside a holding cell, however unlike his wife he held his tongue. His answers would come in time he only needed to wait to learn what it was.

"He... Danzo pointed at Naruto who was now busy doing one-arm push-ups has displayed a new bloodline limit. This is a mere precautionary measure, nothing more". Danzo answered the visibly upset woman who upon hearing the news didn't seem all that happy.

"So what are you waiting for, sensei"? Jiraiya asked.

"I'm waiting for your wife to stop giving me the fucking stink eye and enter the damn room". Danzo shot back making the medic step back and eye him with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Why not send Orochimaru"? Tsunade asked before a powerful kick sent the woman to her knees. In seconds both Danzo and Jiraiya were at her side one holding her hand the other placing a seal to put the child to rest.

"Thank you, sensei she has been a bit kick happy the past few days. Danzo at once answered the still unanswered question.

"He is busy with other matters. Matters that couldn't be delayed for this". Danzo said before removing his hand from her swollen belly.

"Doing what"? She asked happy her child wasn't about to try to field kick her again.

"Experiments". Danzo replied before entering the code to the room and opening the door. Naruto at once stopped his training and stood at the ready.

"Hokage-same". Naruto said with a respectful bow. The man, in turn, giving the boy a grandfatherly like smile.

"Raven the tools". Danzo ordered before a tray of medical tools were rolled inside the room and placed beside his grandmother.

"Your hand". Tsunade ordered. She wasn't his grandmother now she was a medic and her tone reflected that. There would be no softness here. No loving words. No hugs or kisses. Here they would be professionalism and nothing else. After taken a vial of his blood the four ninja waited. With an audible ding, the test results were in.

"Sensai you may want to look at this". Tsunade said as she handed him the paper. Danzo was many things but a medic wasn't one of them but even so, this was clear to even his eyes.

"By the sage and the holy log". Danzo proclaimed quite loudly. His eyes nearly bugging out at the sight before him.

"Get me Kakashi...NOW"! Danzo ordered in a tone of voice not seen or heard since the days of the Third Great Ninja World War.

Naruto open your mouth". Danzo said softly. At once Naruto did as he was ordered. A few seconds later it was closed.

Nothing you heard today is to be spoken to anybody. If you do...". The rest needn't be said it was clear enough what it meant.

"Of course Lord Hokage. But if I may ask, sir what can't I say"? Naruto asked jokingly getting a pat on the back by the man.

"Here". Danzo said as he tossed a scroll to him. Upon opening it his eyes grew wide. A brand new jutsu and an A-ranked one at that. This would be his second such jutsu to his already respectable arsenal of jutsus. With that done he exited the room and locked it. The two powerful ninja sharing a knowing look. No words needed to be spoken and yet that somehow made it all the worse.

"What will become of my Naruto-chan"? She asked. Danzo couldn't face her when he answered her.

"ROOT my dear. He will be undergoing training in ROOT.

"What of his team, what of his friends surely you couldn't...". She was stopped by the cold words of her sensei.

"He is also a ninja of MY village. He is a tool to be used in the defense of this village and the land of Fire. Whatever the cost may be that is the ninja way. You know that as will your daughter. This is the way of the world, my dear. He must be trained to use this new power properly for the good of the village, for the good of the kingdom". Danzo said before walking down the hallway and out of sight. Once gone she fell to her knees and cried. Long and hard until Kakashi walked up and picked her up. She needn't say a word the sight was damning enough.


	8. Welcome To Root, Naruto

Chapter 8: Welcome To Root Naruto.

AN: Just to remind everybody one last time everybody in this story is 16 or older. So while in the show Konohamaru Sarutobi isn't a ninja by the Chunin Exams he is here. Just a knock-on effect due to Danzo being Hokage. In the story, he is 14-15, not ten or whatever he was when he first shows up. He is replacing Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Root Base: Holding Cell.

* * *

Only a few minutes had passed since both Danzo and his mother had left that the door was once again opened. Only this time it revealed the masked face of team seven's own sensei, Kakashi. Naruto at once was on his feet more than ready to once again rejoin his teammates and watch the last of the fights beside them. However, the look his sensei bore made him feel a great sense of apprehension at what he was about to say.

"Where is my mother"? Naruto asked feeling the need to have her close to him and for the first time, Kakashi was once again reminded that while he was a highly skilled Genin in his own right he was still very much but a child. A child that would soon be undergoing the intensive training known only to Root agents.

"She was sent back home, Naruto-kun. I sent a clone with her. She wasn't in the best of moods when I found her outside this here room". Kakashi answered feeling not for the first time a great deal of anger at what he was being asked to do. But he was a ninja of the leaf and like it or not that meant he had to do as he was told. He, of course, hated having to do this in the first place but he would, in the end, do what he was tasked to do.

"Look Naruto you...you will not be rejoining Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan. You're being reassigned to Root. I, of course, can't say anything more than that seeing as I'm not in Root. Now come with me, Naruto-kun I'll see you off". Kakashi said as Naruto slowly walked beside him. His face an emotionless mask. He knew of course what he was doing. He was masking his emotions until such a time permitted its release. When that time would be was sadly unknown to him but he doubted very much that it would be any time soon.

* * *

Hokage Office.

* * *

As Naruto was being taken to start his training in Root Danzo was busy having a heated discussion with the two village advisors. Both were nearly as old as he was and both were equally set in their ways. Homura Mitokado made sure his words were carefully chosen. It would be unwise to anger the man before him. His partner a woman by the name of Koharu Utatane also made sure to pick her words with care. The two had proved to be a perfect fit for Danzo as the pair seemed to agree on virtually everything. This had allowed the pair to last longer than the other five or so that had preceded them. Even so, Danzo cared little for what they were saying to him at the moment.

"I fail to see why Naruto-kun should be given to your brother Koharu-chan. His training methods are unorthodox, even for Root". Danzo said before she seemed to counter his objections seemingly without effort.

"He'll do the boy well Danzo-kun". Koharu said as she walked over to the sizeable desk and placed a folder atop it.

"He may be unorthodox, as you say but he is still one of the best. His loyalty is absolute and besides, he could use a new student seeing as his last one has been killed". Koharu said as she stepped back to stand beside Homura. The man not so much as moving an inch as she did so. Danzo at once took the folder in hand and opened it. Inside was the typical assortment of paperwork that came with all ninja aside from the more specialized ones.

Isao Utatane: Ninja Registration Number: 12761.

Completed Missions.

11-SS, 110-S, 227-A, 316-B, 718-C, 57-D.

Looking over the missions Danzo would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the man's mission statistics. Few had anything even close to what he had but still, he was unsure about giving Naruto to a man such as he. Sure he was a gifted shinobi. Anybody with eyes and a functioning brain could see that but he also had his fair share of oddities.

"Crow, you worked with him...have you not"? Danzo asked what appeared at first to be an empty corner of the room before the form of a male dropped down and answered.

"Yes my lord, I have". The crow faced ninja answered. His white and black porcelain mask never once meeting his gaze.

"What are your views on him"? Danzo asked having closed the folder and waited for the answer.

"He is...odd, sir. Gifted yes but very odd. I would think Bear or Deer would be better fits for him, sir". Crow replied before falling silent.

"Bear is away on a mission and Deer is...busy". Danzo answered.

Busy with what, sir". Crow asked seemingly taken aback at the news. She hadn't said anything about any upcoming missions as far as he knew.

"She requested a specialized assignment. One that I felt was better left off the official mission assignments. It'll pay well but she is unable to train the boy at this time". Danzo replied before sitting back and closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he spoke once again.

"I will think this over. I will call you with my answer tomorrow". Danzo said and with that, the two soon bowed and left while Crow was sent to do some insignificant task.

No sooner had Crow left did Deer pop her head up.

"Did you really need to ask Crow-kun"? Deer asked. Her brown eyes sparkling in the evening light.

"No, I didn't need to my deer-chan. It was just more fun". Danzo said before she stopped in her actions. Something he was immediately unhappy with and something he made most clear to her soon thereafter.

For that, Danzo-kun I want twice the pay for this...specialized assignment of mine". She shot back.

"Fine but next time I want a go at that ass of yours.

"You wouldn't dare". Deer replied taken aback at the man's straightforwardness. Her Crow-kun would never be so open about his wants or desires. But that was something she liked about him. He knew what he wanted and damn anybody who stood in the way of him getting it.

"I would. I'm the Hokage I can do whatever the hell I want. Danzo replied before taking her hand into his own and lifting her up.

You should get yourself cleaned up. Crow shouldn't be much longer and unless you like hiding under my desk you should get going before he returns". Danzo said before Deer made her way to the door. However just as she was about to close the door she stopped. Her face was unreadable but he knew better.

"Sir why do you allow me to do that"? She asked. Danzo at once crossed the room and held her close.

"Because you need me to. Crow is busy and you deserve some love. I have no wife and we seem to enjoy ourselves". Danzo answered before she hit him lightly. The blow itself was so weak he didn't feel any pain from the attack. But he liked that about her. She didn't care about his rank. As the Hokage that had a bad tendency to get in the way at times.

"Do you think he'll ask me soon"? She asked and he knew all too well what it was she was asking. It would mean an end to this but he didn't at all mind that. He enjoyed what time he had with the beautiful kunoichi. Crow was a lucky man to have her and he, in turn, was lucky to have had a few rounds of his own with her mouth.

"He will if he has any sense at all my Deer-chan. You would be great for him. The Uchiha could use a more laidback mindset". Danzo said before sending her on her way. As he walked back to his desk he could only mutter one word.

"Troublesome".

* * *

Chunin Exams: Arena.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the arena both Sasuke and Sakura were beginning to grow concerned for their missing teammate. If he didn't return soon he would miss the last of the fights. It wouldn't matter all that much anyway seeing as besides a few none of the fights were anything more than one-sided fights with little entertainment value. Shino Aburame won his fight in less than two minutes with the use of his bugs. Lee won his fight effortlessly even with his 50-pound weights on. Even so, he was but a greenish blur to the eye. All in all the second day was less enjoyable compared to the first. It was midway through another bout that Kakashi returned. The fact Naruto wasn't with him made the pair upset.

"Where is Naruto-kun"? Sakura asked. Sasuke wordlessly voiced the same question to the masked ninja.

"He is on an assignment, Sakura-chan. One that I can't say more about. He is fine, however. Lord Danzo has seen to it he'll be in the last phase of the exams in a few weeks so you'll be able to see him soon enough. Until then work on training and eating well". Kakashi said before eyeing the battle down below. Kankuro was clearly a master in puppetry as he masterly moved and attacked. His opponent was equally skilled but it was clear he would tire far sooner then Kankuro. It was an honorable trait to have and should he survive someone who he would very much like to meet.

"Who is that boy"? Kakashi asked as he watched as the boy dodged yet another attack from the massive puppet.

"He is Konohamaru, Konohamaru Sarutobi. We saved him a few days ago. He shows promise. Perhaps he can regain some of that lost honor his clan lost due to that traitor's actions.

"But isn't he a bit young"? Kakashi asked amazed that a boy so young was even in the Chunin Exams.

"Don't know nor care. He at least is giving a better showing so he has that going for him". Sakura said seemingly enjoying the fight. Looking around he saw most were also enjoying the fight. So sitting back he partook in the enjoyment as well. The fight was truly a sight to see.

* * *

Root Base.

* * *

Almost as soon as Kakashi and himself had entered the base a group of masked ninja walked up and escorted him ever deeper into the facility. The last he saw of Kakashi he was talking with a ninja wearing a raven mask. It wasn't long after that that he stood before an iron door cut into the rockface.

"Get in, initiate. The man said upon opening it. Naruto at once entered and with that, the door closed behind him and locked telling him that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Looking around he saw it was fairly spartan in its accommodations. A bed with a thin mattress sat on one side and a hole lay on its opposite. Privacy it seemed didn't exist in Root. Everything was seen and nothing was hidden. The door had a small opening that he guessed was how the food was handed out.

"Here, initiate". The man said before sliding a schedule into the room. Looking at it he saw that aside from training he would more or less live inside this room. With that done he was left alone. seeing no point he decided to rest. He had no doubt he would need every ounce of strength he had for the trials and tribulations that lay ahead. He wouldn't be too far off from that assessment.


	9. Kankuro Vs Konohamaru Sarutobi

Chapter 9: Kankuro Vs Konohamaru Sarutobi.

AN: This covers the battle between Kankuro and Konohamaru Sarutobi that was taking place last chapter. So timeline-wise this is set around the time Naruto is taken to Root for training and the time Kakashi returns and is questioned by his team. This is also the last of the preliminary fights. The next chapter will cover Naruto's Root training, at least the start of his training and team seven's own training over the four weeks between this and the start of the last phase of the exams. Passed that I haven't made up my mind on what I'll be doing story-wise. So any ideas feel free to post them down below.

AN2: Seeing as Naruto is beloved by the village in this timeline I wanted a replacement so Konohamaru Sarutobi is this timeline Naruto. I don't recall if the show ever told us who his father was so possible names for him would be welcomed. He'll be a fairly small part but he'll clearly show up so it needs doing.

* * *

Battle Arena.

* * *

When the last names were finally shown to the Chunin hopefuls all eyes at once turned to the grandson of the treacherous Hiruzen Sarutobi. While a fair few of the leaf Genin did show him looks of utter contempt and loathing as he passed them by he never once seemed to notice nor care. His eyes were locked onto the form of Kankuro who was, in turn, also eyeing his every move. It wasn't long before both participants could be seen standing in the center of the battle arena awaiting the start of their match. As always the proctor ensured that both of them understood the rules and once done had started the match before jumping away to the relative safety of the balcony, after all besides calling the match or interfering when it was obvious that a participant had won their fight he was simply not needed on the field. Kankuro at once unwrapped the sizeable bundle on his back that revealed the form of a massive wooden puppet that he at once sent in to attack the grandson of one of the leaves most despised shinobi. Konohamaru, in turn, jumped back and unleashed a powerful earth-based jutsu. The ground soon becoming a maze of earthen spikes that slowed the puppet's overall speed and limited its mobility. However, Kankuro didn't seem at all fazed by the development as he moved the puppet masterfully through the maze of spikes or simply smashed through the smaller ones effortlessly. It was a true testament to the boy's skills, doubly so when considering his age.

Seeing this Konohamaru pulled out his bo-staff and started to engage. The speed of the attacks had made blocking a difficult task in its own right and a fair few managed to make contact. With each hit to his arms and legs, he could feel himself start to slow. But he had to prove that his clan was worthy of respect and praise once again. He had to restore the honor of the Sarutobi clan and that task started by winning this match and advancing to the last phase of the Chunin Exams. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to prove to the village that he was anybody besides the grandson of a traitor. He had always hated the looks of hate and contempt that were always being sent his way. It wasn't his fault that his grandfather was a power-hungry man who had nearly started a civil war. It wasn't his fault that his father was a disgraced shinobi that made their clan the butt to many a joke. No, he was going to beat this wannabe puppeteer or he would die trying.

Meanwhile, in the Genin observation balcony, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke and after talking with his Genin team for a time sat back and enjoyed the fight down below. Konohamaru had to admit that Kankuro was skilled but even so, he still had some fight left in him. Still, the fight had been very insightful. Kankuro was clearly an up and coming puppeteer. But that was the boy's flaw. He was still developing his skills as a shinobi and as such had left many small openings that he could use to exploit the boy's relative inexperience. All he needed to do was set the boy up to do just that. With that thought in mind, he soon released a set of kunai all tipped in explosive tags. As one would expect Kankuro effortlessly dodged the attacks or at least he thought he did. When the boy was in place Konohamaru ran though a somewhat long set of hand signs before calling out.

"Earth Style: Earthen Embrace: Konohamaru yelled out before the puppet was crushed under the immense weight of the earth atop it. In seconds the proctor soon called the match and officially ended the second phase of the Chunin Exams. When all was said and done Sunagakure had only one Genin left while Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure having lost all their participants in the first two rounds of the exams. It was clear who was the likely winner and loser and that fact made the leaf Genin smile.

"I expected a better showing". Sakura said as she walked outside the tower. Sasuke said nothing as he thought about the fights. He felt fairly confident in his ability to win should he have to face any of the winners save one. Naruto himself. He was a skilled shinobi no doubt but his sunkissed teammate was on a whole other level. With his sudden disappearance and Kakashi's utter refusal to say anything on the matter, he was left to only guess at what had happened. He had won his fight, quite soundly at that but then he was taken away by ANBU and that was the last he or Sakura had seen of the boy. Kakashi had said they would see him again but that was still four weeks off. This would easily be the longest the two boys would be apart and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a great level of sadness at that thought. Still, he was a ninja and so set his mind to the task at hand. Training for the next phase of the exams and hopefully be able to fight his best friend, Naruto.


	10. Naruto's Root Training

AN: This chapter came fairly easy for me seeing as I had a fairly good idea what I wanted to do with the chapter from the start. Even so, I did make a few changes to the chapter itself namely team seven's participation in the chapter and a budding romance between Sasuke and Sakura. That was by far the biggest change both to the chapter and the story itself. Up until this chapter I had no plans for the two but seeing as they end up together in the show I decided I would keep that part of the story canon.

AN2: I will likely do one more chapter before the third phase starts. So far only four days have passed so we still have about three weeks to go. I'm unsure what I'll do with that chapter beside showing off more of Naruto's training but odds are I'll cover the others as well.

Root Base.

* * *

Naruto once again pushed himself back to his feet before readying himself for another round of rapid-fire punches and kicks from the owl-masked ninja. While there was no doubt at all that he enjoyed battling a shinobi of such high caliber he also couldn't deny the obvious fact that he missed his two teammates. A fact that Isao Utatane better known as Owl made sure to capitalize on by sending the sixteen-year-old boy to the floor for the fifth time that day and the second in the past five minutes.

"No fair I wasn't ready"! Naruto yelled out enraged the man had attacked when he was clearly not ready. The man in turn only pressed the attack all the harder in response to the boy's complaint.

"You are now a Root ninja, Naruto. The second you're not ready is the same second you'll die". Came the wise old voice of the man.

"I still wasn't ready". Naruto replied before setting himself up for another round.

"When are we ever ready to kill? When are we ever ready to die"? The man shot back before the two reengaged. Their movements mere blurs to the untrained eye. This fact was made all the more impressive when one took into account that they were going at their slowest possible speed. This was, after all, only a warm-up. The true fighting would be impossible to watch unless one was trained in high-speed tracking.

* * *

Training Ground Seven.

* * *

Team seven was not idle as Kakashi pressed both Sasuke and Sakura hard in preparation for the third phase of the exams. Sakura knew she had only won due to luck more than skill. Sasuke was by far a much more competent shinobi in that field. Even so, both paled in comparison to their sun-kissed teammate, Naruto. This was of course expected of him given his family and training. Even back in the academy, it became quite apparent that Naruto was in a class all his own. This fact seemed only to grow as time passed and before long he was being paired up with kids two or even three years his elder. But even with more training and skill Naruto easily beat them. His cleverness in battle had earned him the nickname, Fox. A name he took with no small bit of pride. From that point onwards he was only ever paired with a Genin or if need be a Chunin. A fact unseen since the days of Itachi or his father Minato.

"Sakura you need to pour more chakra into the technique". Kakashi said as he watched as she failed to remain on the surface of the water. She had improved, they all had but it seemed Sakura was finding the task surprisingly hard to master given her impressive chakra control. But tree walking and water walking were miles apart in their difficulty. A tree doesn't move underfoot, water does and does so continuously forcing the user to always make subtle nearly imperceptible changes to their output.

"It's too hard Kakashi-sensei". Sakura said as she busied herself with drying herself off. Sasuke only smiled at the girl.

"It's not funny Sasuke-kun". Sakura cried out. Her face turning red in embarrassment.

"It was kind of funny". Sasuke replied before using an E-Rank fire jutsu. No fire appeared but it did warm the body and would dry her substantially faster than the air would have. However, it did mean the two would be side-by-side for a few minutes at least.

"Better?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"Much...thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. She could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest but she didn't at all mind. Hell, she was half tempted to just jump back into the water but she knew he wouldn't do so again. He was being kind and so she took the unexpected closeness to the boy as best she could. Kakashi all the while watching the two with a knowing look.

"Alright, you two enough of that it's time we spar". Kakashi yelled out making the two move apart and enter their respected fighting stances. When a leaf hit the ground the three began.

* * *

Root Base.

* * *

Naruto raised his blade just in time to deflect the incoming attack being sent by Isao-sensei. In response to this, he jumped backward before sending out a wave of kunai blades and ninja stars. Naruto seeing this ran through a set of hand signs before calling out.

"Earth Style: Earthen Dome". In seconds a dome of earth formed and deflect the incoming wave of kunai blades and ninja stars. However not one to allow an opening to go unused Naruto erupted from underfoot and took hold of his senses feet before dragging him feet first into the ground. He was about to gloat about his skills as a ninja when his sensei poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"Shit a clone"! Naruto said before a hard kick sent him flying.

"Amateurish". Isao said disappointed in the boy's apparent lack of focus. However just as he had said that the boy also poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"What"! Came the surprised voice of one Isao Utatane before a wave of Narutos descended upon him.

"Uzumaki Style: Multi-Shadow-Clone Barrage". Came the voices of over a dozen Narutos. Each armed with a bluish-white ball.

"RASENGAN*16". Seconds later all sixteen attacks landed sending the Owl masked man flying. His uniform cut up in many places as a result of the successful attack.

"Sensei"! Naruto cried out as he watched the unmoving body of Isao. That was until he poofed away. Turning around he came face-to-face with the man.

"Very good, Naruto-chan. Let's take a 15-minute break before we start the real fighting". Isao said before he and Naruto sat down and enjoyed a bottle of water. The past four days were hard. Harder than anything he had ever done before but he enjoyed it. Isao had pushed him far beyond anything he thought possible. He could feel his body grow stronger day by day ad couldn't wait to show his teammates how much he had grown over the past four weeks. Until then he would train with Isao-sensei as best he could for that day.


	11. Enter Yamaka Tsuki (Deer)

Chapter 11: Enter Yamaka Tsuki (Deer).

AN: I was at first only going to have Naruto's Root training but I feel showing off his teammates would be a better idea. As such I have reworked it as well as adding a fair bit to the chapter as a whole. I'll likely do one more chapter before the Chunin Exams start up again or I may just to the start. Let me know how you feel about it.

* * *

Root Base.

* * *

The past two weeks had been some of the hardest days of his whole life. But with each passing day, he felt stronger and faster then he had the previous. Still, that didn't mean his body didn't cry out in pain every time he rose from what could charitably be called a bed. Nevertheless, he stood at the ready to begin yet another day of hard training under the ever-watchful eyes of Isao-sensei. Isao was a hard man to please but he was also fair. He wouldn't allow even the slightest amount of error in his form and it showed in the many bruises that ran up and down his body. It was thanks only to his prisoner that his body was healing as fast as it was otherwise he likely would be unable to partake in the upcoming phase of the exams. As it was he was still unsure about such a prospect. When the man finally did enter the training room a full ten minutes later than was normal for him he was accompanied by yet another. This being a woman by the looks of things and one who seemed more than ready to cut him into a thousand tiny blood-soaked pieces should she ever feel the need to.

"Naruto-chan I would like you to meet Deer-chan or Yamaka Tsuki. She'll be your sparring partner today". Isao said as she moved to the center of the room before giving a slight bow to him. Naruto doing the same in return. No sooner did he straighten from his bow did she disappear from view. Looking left then right he was unable to locate the elusive woman before feeling a hard kick to the back of his head sending him flying across the room at great speed. Righting himself in midair Naruto fired off a few kunai at the woman who effortlessly deflected each and every one. Her speed was such that by the time the last of his kunai was blocked she was once more upon him forcing him to block as best he could. However she was a Root ANBU and he was but a lowly Genin, a highly gifted Genin but still a Genin all the same. As such, she was able to block his every move and get past his blocks with seemingly no effort at all.

"Stop". Isao ordered making the woman stop in her attacks. A fact Naruto was happy with seeing as he did next to nothing in that fight.

"Naruto you're far too predictable. You are telegraphing all your moves and making it far too easy to counter you. As such you will now do 500 push-ups, 500 punches and kicks, and three miles of laps. Am I clear"? Isao asked.

"Yes, Isao-sensei". Naruto replied before beginning to do his set. As he did so the two moved far enough away so as to not have him overhear their conversation.

"The boy shows skill but I fail to see why Danzo-sama has assigned him to our organization. He is years away from even meeting our lowest of prerequisites". Yamaka said as she crossed her arms across her chest. A look of curiosity being displayed on her young beautiful face. He couldn't blame the woman, after all, it was highly unusual, even for the likes of him.

"A new bloodline if the reports sent to me are to be believed. He showed it off in his second preliminary fight in the chunin exams against the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Danzo-kun wants to know what it can do. So force him to use it". Isao said before the pair returned just in time to see Naruto finishing his last lap around the sizeable room. The slightest glistening of sweat telling them that he was only mildly tired. A minute later Naruto stopped before the pair. His chest rising and falling in a rapid fashion. Even so, the pair knew he was more than capable of continuing to fight. With a nod of his head, Yamaka once again bowed to the sunkissed boy and the two began another round all the while Isao watched ever watchful in the boy's form lest he needed to fix anything. Luckily it seemed Naruto had none this day.

* * *

Training Ground Seven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi was busy blocking the combined attacks of Sasuke and Sakura. The pair had improved in the past two weeks but still, he wanted to see them improve even more.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu". Sasuke yelled out before a fireball the size of a large dog erupted from the boy's mouth forcing the man to switch himself with a nearby log. In seconds he was behind the boy ready to kick him in the back before the boy proofed into a log himself.

"What"! Kakashi said as he turned around to see Sasuke land a powerful blow to his chest. Sakura, not one to be outdone soon began to run through handsigns before calling out a new jutsu, one she had worked hard to make for the past few weeks.

"Sakura Style: Dancing Sakura Petals". In seconds Kakashi saw what appeared to be millions of sakura petals blowing softly in the wind. In reality, there were no sakura petals at all. But Kakashi wasn't a Jounin for nothing and he was soon able to break free of the mesmerizing sight and stop her would-be attack from landing. Just then the sound of an alarm bell sounded not far away.

"Good job you two but sadly you both failed to obtain the two silver bells tied to my hip so you both fail". Kakashi said in a light tone before wishing them better luck tomorrow. With that done he soon departed the training field leaving the two alone. Sakura eyed the boy and he, in turn, eyed her. Both unsure what to do seeing as this was the first time the pair were alone since that day.

"Do you want to come over and eat with my family"? Sasuke asked the girl. Sakura taken aback by the unexpected question struggled to form anything even close to coherent speech for close to a minute. Once she had regained her ability she answered quite happily by taking hold of his arm. Taking that as his answer the pair soon exited the training field before turning to head to the Uchiha's clan compound.

* * *

Uchiha Clan Compound.

* * *

The Uchiha clan compound itself was easily one of the largest ones in the whole village. This made sense seeing as the Uchiha clan was one of the most populated clans in the whole village making up nearly a third of the village's total population. Even so, Sakura was taken aback by the apparent lack of people on the roads. Sasuke as if reading her mind answered her unspoken question.

"Most of us are ninja so we use underground tunnels to get around. What you're seeing are the non-ninja folks or at least ex-ninja. We started making them soon after Danzo-sama took power after the war. Before that the streets were packed to the brim with people...it was a bad time to be a civilian". Sasuke joked making Sakura giggle. The two kept on talking about one thing after another until his home finally came into view. His father stood unmoving as the two walked up. Bowing to the patriarch as she has been told to do she awaited the man's response.

"What by sage are you doing here"? The man said making her flinch at the man's cold tone.

"Sasuke-kun invited me". Sakura replied back fearful of the powerful man before her now.

"Did he now"? The man said as his eyes turned to his youngest son. Sasuke, however, didn't flinch seeing as he was use to the man's cold tone of voice. The two staring at each other for several long seconds before the man clapped his hands together and uttered.

"Finally". He said making Sakura look at Sasuke for clarification at what the hell that meant. Sasuke meanwhile only rolled his eyes before he and Sakura entered the house. His father really enjoyed acting like a true hardass but in actuality, he was a bit of a jokester. However, the way he did it almost guaranteed that his jokes would fail to be noticed by just about everybody who knew him. Even so, he seemed to never notice as he would always try to act like a hardass to anybody new.

* * *

Sasuke's House.

* * *

Once inside Sakura could smell the intoxicating aroma of food. Following it she soon came upon his mother busily rushing to set both the table and cook the meal. Taking the sight in she could tell even now that his mother was a ninja or at least was a ninja. Sasuke at once took to the task of setting the table a fact his mother was all the more grateful. It was only when the meal was ready did she notice the pink-haired girl before her.

Oh, who is this dear"? His mother asked in a light tone of voice. Her black hair was done up so as to be out of the way of her cooking.

"This is my teammate, Sakura. She'll be joining us". Sasuke answered before he took his seat at the table. Sakura taking the seat next to his.

"Where is Itachi"? Sasuke asked.

"Away on an A-rank mission. He'll be back in a week or so dear". His mother answered before setting the meal upon the table. The intoxicating aroma made Sakura's mouth start to water in anticipation of a lovely meal. With every bite she took of the meal sending her into a mild orgasm of flavor.

"You like it"? His mother asked knowingly.

"Yes, it is wonderful". Sakura replied before downing nearly a third of her glass in one go.

"Why thank you Sakura-chan". She replied happy to hear that somebody enjoyed her hard work. For the rest of the day, Sakura was shown around the sizeable compound meeting many new faces and learning many new jutsus. By the time she closed her eyes for the day, she could honestly say this was one of the best days of her life and she couldn't wait to be able to show off her new skills to Naruto.


	12. Isao's Gift

Chapter 12: Isao's Gift.

* * *

Root Training Ground

* * *

With the Chunin Exams now only a few days away Isao had made sure to push Naruto to his absolute breaking point. Naruto having to fight the almost overpowering need for sleep as he pushed himself forward at his current task. Isao watched as the boy was busily climbing the sizeable rockface. His hands digging inside the many small cracks that ran up and down its face. He could tell right away that the boy had grown immensely under his tutelage and he had no doubt at all that the boy would soon be wearing the green-colored vest of a Chunin. However just as he was about to reach the top and ring the bell signifying his success his hand slipped and he fell to the uncaring ground below. It was only due to his quick thinking that he was able to use a wind-based jutsu that he was able to slow down his descent enough to right himself before landing.

"Not bad, Naruto but you got overly confident...again. You only succeed when you succeed". Isao said before the two took a five-minute break. The cool sensation of the water feeling like a gift from the sage himself. Naruto had nearly downed his water bottle when Isao spoke again. This time his voice was serious, lacking any of the joy that he had come to know was possible from the man. As such he paid close attention to what the man had to say seeing as it was unlikely he would have time to hear it again.

"Naruto I want to give you something. It was a gift from one of my students. One that I failed to notice was turning away from me. He was very much like you Naruto. He was confident and sure he could overcome any who faced him. But he was overcome and now lays in the ninja cemetery. I don't want to have to deal with yet another loss, Naruto so be mindful of your pride lest it gets you killed one day". Isao said as he handed him a small necklace fastened with a bluish crystal.

"What is this"? Naruto asked as he eyed the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"It's called the moonstone. It's from the Crescent Kingdom. He said it cost him nearly 2,000 yen. I think the fool sold it too low but what's it matter now...it's yours now, Naruto-kun". Isao said as he stood up before pointing at the rockface again.

"Go on, Naruto you should be able to do it now". He said as Naruto nodded his head. He knew he had gotten overly confident and that would be his undoing one day if he wasn't careful. Isao may have been a true taskmaster but he cared in an odd sort of way. Even so, he wouldn't trade his time with the man for anything. Isao was almost like an uncle to him. One that could beat him senseless every day before the two enjoyed a nice long rest and talked about nonsense.

* * *

Training Ground Seven

* * *

Kakashi rolled under yet another failed kick from Sasuke and soon thereafter he deflected the wave of kunai being sent his way by Sakura. Both had grown strong in the past three weeks and it showed in many ways. At times he felt like he had to give them the bare minimum of his attention. A fact that both upset him and made him proud to be their sensei. The two upon seeing their attacks had failed in spectacular fashion readied themselves for another round of attacks.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon". Sasuke called out as a dragon made of orangish flame erupted from the boy's mouth. Kakashi watched as the dragon flew high into the evening sky before shooting at him at high speed.

"Earth Style: Earthen Dome". Kakashi yelled out as he was soon entombed in a domn of harded earth. The fire dragon, however, struck the dome at top speed. The walls buckling under the onslaught. Sakura added to the attack by firing explosive tagged kunai. The resulting explosion reverberated around the area.

"Did we beat him"? Sakura asked before Kakashi appeared before her no worse for wear.

"No". He said before quickly but silently dispatching her. Sasuke upon seeing this dig inside his ninja pouch for another set of kunai. Pulling three out he began to spin them on his fingers. He had no intentions of losing to this man yet again. He was going to win this fight one way or another. He had trained way too hard and way too long to lose to the masked man now. Kakashi readied himself for his student's next attack. He didn't have to wait long before Sasuke unleashed the three kunai in rapid fashion. Deflecting the three deadly projectiles easily enough he failed to notice that Sasuke had disappeared from view. Eyeing the nearby area for even the slightest the movements he failed to notice the boy making his way to the man. It was only when he was a few mere feet away did Kakashi spin around and block the boy's punch. A few seconds later the damn bell sounded and with that yet another loss.

"You did very well Sasuke-kun. You made me try a bit today". Kakashi said rubbing the boy's hair messing it up all the more. The boy at once set to work fixing his hair to the slight amusement of the masked ninja.

"Oh before you go you should get Sakura. She is in the bushes over there". Kakashi said as he gestured to a set of bushes on the far end of the training field. Nodded his head he slowly made his way over to the downed girl. Her chest rising and falling slowly. Her hair falling to the side showing off her somewhat larger than normal forehead. He wasn't sure why he did it but before he knew it he was on one knee kissing her forehead. The kiss seemingly waking her from her sleep like one of them cheesy romance novels sold in the many book stores around the village.

"Sasuke-kun w..what happened? When is Kakashi-sensei"? She asked looking all over the training field but finding no hide nor hair of the man.

"He left already". Sasuke answered before pulling the girl back to her feet.

"Come on I'll walk you home". Sasuke said making the girl blush in embarrassment but nevertheless walking side-by-side with the boy. The walk was quiet and peaceful. The setting sun signifying the end of the day and the start of the night. Both knew that in two days time they would once again stand inside the ring facing off against powerful foes from around the world, or at least in the Land Of Wind. But for them, one thought ruled over all the others. How strong was their teammate, Naruto, and would they have to face off against him?


	13. Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

AN: This chapter was one of the easier ones I have ever made. So I was able to do it in one go which is not at all how this goes most of the time. The fight was mostly to show off how strong Naruto is after four weeks in Root but also to push Sasuke in his character development.

AN2: Ino will train so she'll be on par with OTL Sakura by the time she turns 19, she is 16 at this point in the story.

* * *

Chunin Exams Battle Arena.

* * *

Today was the day. The seats were slowly being filled in the arena and Sasuke was feeling every pair of eyes on him. He knew that his father expected great things from his youngest son and try as he may he couldn't help but feel the need to show that he was just as good as any of the other would-be Chunin. He and Sakura-chan had trained hard and while she was still by far the weakest of them all she was by no means a pushover. However, both of them knew that for as hard as they trained Naruto likely trained that much harder. So when the seats were finally filled and the first set of fights had ended they grew increasingly worried that their sunkissed of a teammate would miss out on his chance to be promoted to the rank of Chunin. Kakashi, however, didn't seem at all worried about that much to the pairs annoyance.

"I wouldn't worry about him Sasuke-kun. When his name is called I'm sure he'll show himself". Kakashi said as he watched the fight down below. The fight was as predictable as one could get. Alot of punches and kicks but little of substance. It was less a fight and more a demonstration that luck would sometimes win out in the end. The loud boos from the crowd only made it all the more clear. It was a slug to watch and when it finally ended nearly ten minutes later the cheers of relief were nearly deafening. The two participants not realizing it all that the cheers were not for their fighting skills but for the end of their match bowed deeply. The pair were soon removed and the next set of names were shown to them all. Once it was the crowd made their last set pale in comparison to their loudness.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

Sasuke slowly made his way down the stone stairs and waited for his teammate to appear in the center of the arena. Seconds passed and he was nowhere to be seen. Looking at the proctor he asked.

"So do we wait or do I win this match by default"? Sasuke asked to the man's utter confusion.

"You fight your match like everybody else". The man said before jumping away. No sooner did he do that Sasuke was sent flying by an impressively strong kick on the base of his spine. Righted himself he pulled out a set of kunai and fired. Naruto blocked each one with no effort at all.

"Your far too predictable Sasuke-kun". Naruto said before just as fast jumping away. Sasuke in response to the boys taunting unleashed a powerful firebase jutsu.

"Fire Style: Giant Fire Dragon jutsu". Sasuke called out before a dragon formed and flew high into the sky.

"Know the power of the great Uchiha clan"! Sasuke said before the massive dragon shot forward at such speed that the many civilians could only see long streaks of orange and red. Naruto meanwhile only watched as the dragon flew downwards with seemingly no clue at all. At the last possible second, he ran through a long set of hand signs before calling out.

Root Style: Torrential Downpour". Naruto said as the area was flooded to ankle height. Jumping safely away from the dragon it missed and soon threw up copious amounts of steam making it next to impossible to see anything past one's own nose. Sasuke watched as around a dozen shadows appeared before him. Firing at each one he watched as one by one they poofed into nothing signifying they were nothing but shadow clones.

"Show yourself. Face me like a man, Naruto"! Sasuke yelled into the white fog. Naruto didn't reply verbally but instead by sending even more shadow clones forcing the boy to dig inside his ninja pouch and fire off even more of his kunai blades.

"Shit his making me use up my tools. I need to clear out this damn fog before I use them all up". Sasuke thought before rushing at the nearest wall and climbing above the fog. There standing on the wall like it was nothing was Naruto only looking a bit tired from the match.

"Not bad, Sasuke-kun now we can start round two". Naruto said before blowing the mist away and dropping down onto the arena floor. Sasuke following him soon thereafter.

"I hope you have a few waterbased jutsus Sasuke-kun otherwise this is going hurt real bad". Naruto said as he began going through a new set of hand-signs. Sasuke not far behind. The pair finalizing their attacks more or less at the same time. However, Naruto's own attack was just that little bit stronger and was pushing Sasuke backward at a noticeable pace.

* * *

Hokage Observation Balcony.

* * *

Minato eyed the match with no small amount of pride on his face at his son's display of raw ability. Sasuke was by no means an easy foe to face even as a Genin but his son was simply on another level.

"He has grown strong in Root. Very strong indeed. Why he may be the youngest to be inducted into the organization at this rate". Danzo said as he watched the pair battle down below. The Uchiha boy was also showing his skills but he doubted the boy would ever be on the level of Naruto, at least for a while.

"20,000 yen Naruto wins". Danzo said his hand already going to his bag to show off the coin.

25,000 yen if he win in three minutes". Minato said as he put down the coin for the bet. A fair few of the ANBU made their own bets and before long it was nearing a half a million yen.

* * *

Chunin Exams Genin Balcony.

* * *

Ino watched as Naruto kicked Sasuke sending him flying into a wall before three of his clones started kicking him in the chest. Her father watched the fight with rapt attention a fact that made her wonder as to why. He had never seemed all that fascinated by the boy before so why was he now she wondered.

"It's odd why his holding back. He could've won ages ago but he keeps toying with the kid". Her father said making her eyes grew wide at the statement.

"Holding back...Naruto-kun wouldn't do that. He's not like that daddy...not at all". Ino said making her father give her a sideways glance.

"So why has he not won yet"? Inochi asked waited to see what she would say.

"Sasuke-kun is a stong fighter maybe he hasn't had an opening to end it yet". Ino said but even when she was saying it she could feel right away that it felt wrong.

"But why would he do that daddy"? She asked.

"To show him the gap between the two of them. Sasuke is a prideful boy so odds are Naruto is broken him. He may not have done this before but this is the Chunin Exams. He knows he has millions of eyes on him and his using it to raise his stock in the eyes of the many lord's and ladies watching today. The Chunin Exams are much more than fighting and killing my dear". Inochi said as Naruto ended the match with a punishing uppercut to the chin.

"By the sage, if that doesn't see him wearing a vest I'm put in a resolution myself to see that he is promoted". Inochi said as the boy walked back up and take a seat next to Sakura.

"You can do that daddy"? Ino asked.

"I can but odds are I will have no need. Lord Danzo seemed pleased by the showing. He'll be promoted I'm sure of it". Inochi said before awaiting the next match. Ino for her part could only eye Naruto quizzically what the hell had changed in the four weeks since the second phase of the exams? How had he grown so much in so little time? She didn't know but by sage, she would train even harder to catch Naruto's eye.


	14. Sasuke's Request

AN: This will be the end of the Chunin Exams. As such Sakura wins her fight as does everybody that matters. I could cover them but really I'm sick of the Chunin Exams by now. The non-leaf ninja will be promoted in their respective villages so that means the sand siblings would be promoted in Sunagakure and everybody else in Konohagakure. The next chapter will be soon after the exams, about a week post-exam.

* * *

Chunin Exams Medical Bay

* * *

Sasuke awoke with one of the worst headaches he had ever felt in his whole life. Rolling off the bed he eyed the room. It was, of course, one of the many medical rooms set aside for the participants of the Chunin Exams. Thinking back on his fight against his sunkissed teammate, Naruto he couldn't help but feel an understandable level of anger at his skills. He was so outclassed by Naruto that it boggled his mind how his teammate could get that strong so quickly. It had, after all, only been four weeks. Had he truly trained that hard? Was it truly possible that he was that much better than him that even four weeks could make him that much better then he himself was? Thinking about his own training he felt he hadn't taken it nearly as seriously as his teammate obviously had. This he would change as soon as he was able. He wasn't going to be his lesser any longer. He would prove to him and to his father that he was worthy of the leaf emblem. So with that thought in mind, he soon walked out of his room and made his way to the observation balcony. Seeing as he was clearly out of the exams he saw no sense in delaying this any longer than he absolutely had to. He would speak to his father about upping his training whether he thought he was ready or not.

* * *

Chunin Exams Observation Balcony

* * *

Sakura was blown away by the ease Naruto had won his match. She knew first hand how hard Kakashi had pushed them and to see all that be brushed aside like it was nothing made her wonder if she had the skills to make it as a true ninja. As the daughter from a civilian clan, she knew she was disadvantaged from day one. Even so, she had pushed herself to prove she had as much right as any clan child to proudly wear the emblem of the village. That being none other than a leaf. But Naruto was by far the most gifted of his generation and anybody with any sense knew that fact, especially the poor Genin who had been forced to fight him in the academy. Even back then it was clear he was something only seen maybe once par generation. A fact that no doubt made his father extremely proud of his son.

"So Naruto-kun how was your training"? Sakura asked after refilling his sizeable pool of chakra. A task that took several minutes to do seeing as he was the host of the nine-tailed beast, Kurama.

"It was really, really hard Sakura-chan. Isao-sensei trained me day and night. All of the ANBU in Root did. Isao pushed me to be much more tactical in my fighting. Yama-chan trained me in tracking ability as well as refining my overall fighting skills. The others in Root mostly just left me alone or called me runt. So when I faced them I made sure to do my best to beat them up". Naruto said thinking about his time in Root.

"Did you ever beat them Naruto-kun"? Sakura asked.

"Nope. Root ninja are the best of the best. Hell Kakashi-sensei tried out but failed. Being a Root ANBU is no joke Sakura-chan. They are the elite of the elite. So I never really stood a chance. They mostly just toyed with me but even so, I did land a hit or two on them. They seemed happy with that so it wasn't all bad". Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. A tendency he got from his father. She found it cute in a sort of sisterly way.

"How much were you holding back"? Sakura asked making the boy eye her with an amazed expression on his face.

"You knew"! Naruto said taken aback by the fact she knew he was holding back on Sasuke. He thought he had hid that well enough to go unnoticed but it seemed she wasn't at all fooled.

"Of course I knew you doofus. I'm your teammate and besides that, we have known each other for like ages. Why would I not notice that"? Sakura said as she found the very idea utterly ridiculous. He was acting like she hadn't known him for most of their lives. This, of course, was ridiculous enough on its own seeing as the two had been friends since they had first met at the ages of one and two years old. Their families being as close as they were all but made the fact they would be friends all but a certainty.

"I was hoping he had improved some more. So I only gave it maybe a third of my max. Kakashi-sensei really seems to have taken it easy on you two". Naruto said once the fact she was able to see him holding back wear off a bit.

"His family trained him too, Naruto-kun". She replied but even she knew it was light training at best. His father deeming him not ready for anything much more than that.

"Oh well, I'm sure he will be given a Chunin vest. Lord Danzo should know how hard Root is and how well he did.

"But it was so one-sided. Why would he be given a vest"? Sakura asked finding the idea a loser would be promoted to the rank of Chunin a bit much. After all in all the exams ever taken in the leaf, nobody who had lost was promoted to the rank of Chunin. Not even once. So the idea that this would happen was a statistical improbability so low that not even his grandmother would take such a bet, and she took alot of bets on things that were long shots.

"I'm sure he will, Sakura-chan. Lord Danzo knows Sasuke did well enough to wear a vest. If he doesn't I'll vouch for him". Naruto said looking sure of himself.

"You can't do that Naruto-kun your not a Jounin nor a clan head. Your endorsement would mean nothing to them. If anything it would likely be seen as you overstepping". Sakura said making the boy deflate at the news. Just as he was about to voice how stupid a rule that was Sakura pointed at Sasuke who had just exited the tunnel to the stands.

Sasuke-kun down here"! Sakura yelled making a fair few people give her angry glares at her yelling. However aside from looking her way and nodded his head, he kept moving towards his father. This, in turn, made her upset at being dismissed by the boy.

It took a while to find his father in the mass of humanity at long last he found his father and called out his name. Fugaku upon hearing his name called looked to the side to see his youngest son waving his arms in the air. Forming a clone so as not to miss anything he soon made his way over to his son to see what it was he wanted.

Yes, son what is it"? Fugaku said in that deep powerful voice he had come to know.

"I want you to up my training starting immediately. I don't want to be left behind by my teammates any longer. I'm a Genin dad, not a baby so you should stop acting like I am". Sasuke said. Fugaku, in turn, said nothing as he eyed his youngest son long and hard. But when it became clear he wouldn't yield he gave in.

"Fine but understand this son this will be much harder than anything you have ever done in your life. You shall meet with the clan elders and they will test you. As you are my son I can't vote for you to undergo this training. So it is them that you must please with your skills, not me". Fugaku said before the pair soon returned to watch the rest of the fight.


	15. First Solo Mission

Chapter 15: First Solo Mission.

AN: So this chapter has been edited, more or less completely reworked, and then edited a few more times. So it's fair to say this chapter has seen a lot of revisions and edited to what you see before you now.

AN2: Sasuke gaining a vest was more or less due to the fact that while he did lose his fight he did at least last a fair bit of time. This added to the success rate of team seven basically made his promotion fairly easy. I see no reason why he shouldn't be made a Chunin as he has no reason to leave and he shows the skills needed for the rank. He only needs time to truly show off his skills.

A few days after the Chunin Exams had ended Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and the other leaf Genin all stood at the ready awaiting the announcement of who if any would be promoted to the rank of Chunin and be allowed to wear the green-colored vest. Naruto for his part was sure he would be promoted not because he was arrogant of his own skills and abilities but because it only made sense seeing as he had won his fight as easily as he did. Ino for her part was busily eyeing him though she did her utmost to hide such facts. It wouldn't do to have him think of her as up to something, especially considering his recent accomplishment in the exams. Even so, the fact was he was a shoo-in for a vest. His win over Sasuke had been fairly one-sided and that more than anything else was likely what was going to see him with a new vest by the end of the day's proceedings. In a way, she was kind of jealous seeing as she, a clan heiress was bested by of all things a civilian born girl who's clan was fairly insignificant in the day to day operations of the village. But she would do her best to prove that she truly did belong among the ranks of ninja that all wore the leaf emblem proudly on their headbands. Her father had seen to it that she did all her training both with her team and at home. A fact that had seen her look all the worse over the past few days. She was, after all, a mind walker, not a frontline fighter, her body was by no means used to such a brutal training regime but if she ever dare dream of ever wearing the vest of the next level such things were a necessary sacrifice.

"At attention"! Came the yell of a Chunin who looked ready to rip anybody who was foolish enough to test him today. At once everybody stood at the ready as the Hokage walked inside complete with his trilateral hat and robe. As he walked in he could see the ramrod-straight posture of all of the Genin. He couldn't help but find the whole thing somewhat comical as this show of professionalism would do them little good to see them promoted. Their showings and their mission success/ failure ratio would do that, not some last-minute showing of being a good ninja to their kage. Brown-nosing was always seen as a detriment and always made their odds drop substantially as a result. As such it was an unwritten rule that brown-nosing would almost always result in not getting promoted unless in times of war.

"Be at ease". Danzo said as he turned to face the assembled youth. He could see in each of them the love and devotion to the village seen in all the ninjas that called the village home. He knew that so long as this love existed the village had very little to fear from any would-be invaders. Still, a love for one's home village wasn't why he was here. No, he was here to promote the most recent up-and-coming ninjas to the next level. Looking around he could see many young faces he knew were going to be great in the coming years and others that were already well on their way to said greatness. But above any of them stood Naruto. A prodigy unseen since the days of his father or Sasuke's own brother. He was in a way the poster child for what one would look for in a chunin or above. So when his name was called it took nobody by surprise. What did however was when Sasuke's name was called and he was gifted his own vest. When he asked the Hokage Danzo merely nodded his head and said he would understand in time before moving onto the next name on the list. All in all out of the fifteen who stood awaiting their name only seven would be promoted. Out of the ones left at the lowly rank of Genin stood Ino. But she understood why. She was next in line to take over a major clan and to lose to a non-ninja girl was something unbecoming of a Chunin level ninja. Should she be allowed to wear the vest after such a showing it would be seen as weakness by the other great villages and that was never allowed. Her only hope now lay in a field promotion or the second Chunin Exams in six months time in Sunagakure.

Weeks later Naruto was eyeing his pray down below. This mission was his first solo B-ranked mission and so it was fairly straightforward in its goals. Kill a businessman named Mokashi Aik who had been selling highly classified village secrets. How such a man could even gain such things was something he didn't understand but he wasn't paid to understand how the man had gained them, he was paid to kill him for having them. With but the smallest poof, a second Naruto formed and rushed forward to act as a scout. Clones were so useful in jobs like this he sometimes forgot most couldn't use this particular jutsu so freely or carelessly. But most people didn't house a demon with the powers of a god. Seconds later the clone popped and he knew where his prey was heading. The dockyard was fairly dark at this time of day and was likely why he was going there. Giving away classified village secrets was best done in darkness after all. Jumping over rooftops and on the tops of trees, Naruto raced to the area as fast as he could without blowing his cover. All the while making sure his prey was never out of his sight. Once he had arrived at his destination he found himself a nice dark secluded part of the docks and awaited the arrival of his prey. Mokashi Aik soon walked into view eyes moving left then right and back again in a frantic motion. But never once did he ever dare look up. Nobody ever seemed to understand that in a world with ninja sometimes looking upwards was a good habit to have especially when you were trying to give away village secrets. Even more so when that village was best known for housing ninjas. Naruto was about ready to jump down and kill the man when his eyes landed on the man's contact.

"Shit"! Was the one thought that passed through Naruto's mind as he saw him. He was none other than Mishimoto Isekai an A-ranked missing-nin that Danzo had sent dozens of hunting nin to kill and who had all failed to kill him. He was said to be unkillable and otherworldly. Of course, Naruto never believed in nonsense like that. People die it was just a fact of life. Nobody was ever unkillable. Maybe hard to kill but nobody was ever truly unkillable. Thinking about his options at the moment he decided the best course of action was to retreat and report back to Danzo. He was skilled but a Chunin level ninja knew when to engage an enemy and when to retreat. This of course didn't mean he intended to allow that information to escape his grasp. He would just have to do so at a later point was all. Jumping back to the treeline he watched as the two men departed. One going west to the red light district to no doubt enjoy the nightly pleasures of women. The other heading south to the Land of Stars. Naruto on the other hand headed east to his camp when he would report the most recent developments.


End file.
